Red Vega
by wannabequeenbe
Summary: When Talia plays God, Jason and Tim are left with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The mission was supposed to be reconnaissance only. Go in; see what Cadmus was up to, and get out. Cassie blew the hair out of her eyes that had gone out the window when Tim had seen Ra's al Ghul. For some reason unknown to her, Gotham's Red Robin had an obsession with Ra's. She knew the biggest part of it had to do with his family versus Ra's for the soul of his youngest brother Damien Wayne but there always seem to be more than just that. Tim, Red Robin, hadn't really explained it a lot.

"Red? Red! Where are you," Cassie hissed threw the ear piece. "Cass, you've got to come I need help," Tim whispered. She could hear something in his voice. "I'm on my way, activate your tracker," she ordered. She looked at her wrist computer and waited till the tell-tell red dot came up. Flying thru the halls she made her way quickly towards the Gothamite. The door slide open and a blue light engulfed the room; Cassie couldn't help the gasp that she felt leave her mouth; twelve tubes, each holding various males and females, girls and boys.

Tim stood at a table pulling tubes out of someone. Cassie looked and surprised filled her, "Is that," "Yeah its Jason, the real one," Tim said finishing pulling the last tube out. Jason Todd was his, well, team mate, sort of his brother; they both feel under the umbrella of the bat kids. Jason had been Batman, Bruce Wayne's, 2nd sidekick who the Joker had murdered before Tim had even got to meet the boy. Jason had been brought back several years ago due to a crisis event and a Lazarus Pit.

His ebony hair was soaked, as was the rest of him. "They had him in a stasis tube. He's apparent one of Talia's favorite specimens," Tim muttered, "Jason, Jason," Tim yelled adding a slap to the 2nd one. Jason opened his eye blurry. "Little bird," Jason muttered. "Hey Red, come we gotta get you vertical," Time said helping Todd sit up. "What can you tell us about all this Jason," Cassie asked as soon as the vigilante was sitting, leaning heavily on Red Robin. "They're not alive, they're the first trails. Came... came to blow this place up. Talia got the drop. She always does," Jason muttered shaking his head.

Tim watched as Jason's eyes widened, "Vega," he said pushing off the gurney. His legs gave way from lack of use and he would have crashed to the ground if Cassie hadn't caught him. "Whoa tiger, where you going," Cassie asked. "Vega, she's in the next room," Jason sputtered trying to get to the door on the other side. Cassie hoisted Jason up as he stumbled his way to the door behind the tubes. Cassie could see Tim shutter as he walked back a floating infant. "You're sure they don't have pulses? She cloned Robin," Tim said. "Not what these are kiddo, they're mixtures. She's only been successful twice," Jason said. "Mixtures," Cassie didn't know if she wanted the answer. "They're mixing our DNA with others to see what it produces; we're all here the bat, Nightwing, Robin, Red over there. We're all here," Jason said. "You said that Talia had been successful twice," Tim said hesitantly. "Vega and Abdul," Jason answered.

The door slide open silently and sitting the middle of the room no older than three was a raven haired, robin's egg eyed boy. The boy turned and smiled, Tim felt his breath catch in his throat. "Uncle Jay," the boy cried. "Hey kiddo, this is your Uncle Tim and Auntie Cass, we've come to take you to your daddy," Jason said leaning heavily on Cassie. "Really, are you sure he'll want me," Abdul said his eyes growing large. "I can't think of anyone who would want you more," Tim said knelling down to Abdul's height. "And I get to really change my name to whatever I want," Abdul said looking at his eldest uncle. "I told you sport, anything within reason," Jason said with a smirk. "What's that," Cassie started, "Late,." Jason hissed and she nodded. "Vega, we need Vega," Jason said pointing to the other side of the room. "You're taking Vega," Abdul squeaked, "Master Ra's will not be pleased." "All the more reason to do it," Tim said walking quickly to the box that seemed to hold something that appeared to be moving, Tim wasn't quite sure was he was going to find. He heard Jason say his name but figured it was because he wanted to get Vega.

Tim peered into the box and gasped. A baby, no more than three or four weeks old, with a tuff of red hair, when her eyes opened Tim was shocked by the eyes, sapphire, Tim's eyes to be precise. "Later Baby bird we gotta get out of here before Ra's comes back. Body sling is over there," Jason said laying his hand on Tim's shoulder and then gesturing to the wall where there hung a piece of cloth. "Wrap it around me and you carry Abdul," Jason ordered. Soon Vega was secure in Jason's arms while Cassie her arm securely on him. Tim held out his hands and Abdul allowed himself to be picked up. He quickly maneuvered onto Tim's back and held on tightly. "Delete the files Red and let's get out of here," Jason said securing Vega one more time.

It hadn't gone as plan. Jason sighed closed his eyes and leaned back in the plush chair of the plane that Bruce had sent when Tim called and requested it. He was supposed to go in find the lab, destroy it, and meet up with Star and Roy in Belize. But then Talia, her clones, Abdul and Vega; even if it had only been Abdul there was no way that he would have left the kid in the viper's clutches. Not his nephew. He felt the shifting on his chest.

Vega lay quietly sleeping. Her tiny fist curled next to her mouth. Jason felt a squeeze on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Cassie checking on him, smiled at the girl, she might not be Donna or Diana but he could see their influences on her. His eyes moved to Tim and Abdul in the back of the air plane talking and playing with a toy Tim had picked up for the boy.

Jason shifted Vega and looked down at her face. His daughter, his, no one would take that away from him, take her away from him. He heard movement and looked up. Cassie and Tim had switched places. Cassie sat telling Abdul a story, while Tim had taken the seat across and catty corner to his so that he wouldn't have move his feet that were currently resting on the chair across from him. "Why Vega," Tim asked. "Talia said it meant falling star, called her the Wayne falling star," Jason explained. "She's," Tim couldn't bring himself to ask. Jason nodded. "How, what happened," Tim asked. Jason sighed, "It didn't go as planned."


	2. Chapter 2

You sure you don't need back up? Roy said through the ear piece that Jason Todd wore. "You still got a broken arm," Jason snarked. Four weeks ago doing a mission for a friend of Roy's in Berlin Roy Harper, known to his team the Outlaws as Arsenal, was caught in a trap and had his arm broken.

"I could send Kori" Roy offered speaking of their third teammate Princess Koriand'r also known as Starfire. "And interrupt her shopping, never," Jason chuckles.

He's the leader and he knows that partially why Roy is so concerned. Jason's alternate persona The Red Hood, doesn't have a good reputation, and people often shoot first and ask questions later.

"I'm good Arse, I swear. I just don't like the idea of Ra's or the government having the Bat D.N.A. I'll go in, blow it, and get out," Jason promises. "If you're sure, see you in Belize in two weeks," Roy asks. "Yeah, I'll be there. Always up for taking on some kiddie traffickers; see you in Belize, Red Hood out," Jason says hitting the ear piece and raising his binoculars to look at the layout once again. Moments later a branch snapped behind him, "Crap," Jason muttered, turning around quickly his pistols pull.

There were twenty-five of them and Jason probably could have taken them, if not for the AK-47's in their hands. Jason's hands are on his head, he's been stripped of his leather jacket, gauntlets, and utility belt. "Oh, gonna need to get some new tricks," Jason thinks to himself as he is led into the library.

She sits there, the princess that she is. Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's only daughter, mother of Jason's theoretical youngest brother, Damien. Jason once made the mistake of getting into bed with this viper. "My Phoenix, " Talia says her onyx hair falling in front of her desert eyes. She calls him phoenix in reference to his resurrection by and crisis event. "Viper," Jason snarks. "So cruel to one you once shared a bed with." Talia coos standing petting his face. "Don't feel bad princess, there are lots of people I regret sharing a bed with," Jason says casually. "So what brings my phoenix here. I thought you went back to the shadow of the my beloved," Talia asks walking to pour herself a tonic and offer him one, he knows she chooses her words carefully. Chose these words to distract and bother him.

While things are better with the bat, Jason isn't actively trying to kill his surrogate father. The Bat isn't trying to take Jason to jail at this moment, things are far from perfect.

"I heard you and the government were playing mad scientist," Jason says trying hard to keep the edge out of his voice. "Ah yes, your distaste for medical breakthroughs," Talia says with a smirk. "Cure cancer all you want but what you're doing is trying to play God Talia and you know it," Jason says sitting his tonic down. "I have to say, I'm surprised you're the one that found us my phoenix, I expected my beloved or even his Red Robin to find us first," Talia admits. "I go places those two refuse to. Show me what you're doing here," Jason demands. Talia nods, "Follow me, my phoenix."

She leads him down elegant halls, he can see the expense that has been used to decorate this place, but knows it's a facade. The expensive trinkets and rich tapestries are to distract from the realities here. Talia takes him by elevator, down, down, down. Jason quits counting after 15. Finally the elevator stops and Jason feels his stomach turn. He's too late. There is in rows, in various stages of development are clones of the Bat family. But they don't look right to Jason, he examines them closer. Some of their skin is melting off their bones and some are missing limbs. "Talia, what have you done," Jason asks aghast at what he sees. Talia merely shrugs, "These are the models that didn't survive." "You have ones that did," Jason could help the shock in his voice.

Talia motions him to once again follow her. She leads him through a sliding door. The room is a sickly yellow that is meant to disorient and depress the occupant. But his eyes were drawn to the little raven haired boy sitting in the middle play with blocks. The boy looks at the two adults and gives them a large smile. Jason had to fight the gagging reflex he has. She cloned his brother.

"His name is Abdul, I think you know his," Talia explains, "Dick, you cloned Dick," Jason breathes. "Abdul, come meet your Uncle Jason," Talia orders, the boy obediently toddles over to them.

Jason feels Talia lean over to whisper in his ear, "He'll make a fine servant to the future heirs of al Ghul house. Cause me one problem Phoenix and he'll know the worse kinds of death, after all, he is a very pretty child and could make a good profit, I believe I could find someone who liked his toys young, pretty, and unbroken," Jason feels the snarl growing in chest but he holds it back. He knows she's not lying.

Jason sits in the room getting to know the three year old. The boy could speak fluent Arabic and English, something Talia seems to require and has given the boy the knowledge and ability "More like force fed," Jason thinks to himself. Abdul knows his name and how to spell it, but can't write or read. He can see Talia's influence on his mind. He's bright, smarter then Dick every was, Jason can admit to. But his personality is that of his fathers mixed with a little sass that he got from his mother, whoever she is.

"Are you really my Uncle Jason," the little boy ask after a while. "Yeah kid I am. I've known your dad since we were both in scaly green man panties," Jason chuckled. "Man panties," Abdul asks. " Never-mind, so why Abdul," Jason wonders. Talia never just picks anything, especially names. "No one asked me, Mistress Talia named me," Abdul said with a shrug. "What's it mean, do you know," Jason pushed. "Servant, Mistress Talia says it will remind me of my place," Abdul explained. He misses the flex in Jason's hand and the explanation.

A window slides open and two food trays appear. "Dinner time, would you like me to get..." Abdul moves to get up but Jason has already beat him, "I got it kiddo," Jason grabs both treys and bringing them to the boy. They sat on the floor quietly eating. When they finished, "We'll need to change your name when we get you home," Jason declared. "Home," Abdul seemed generally confused. "Yeah so I can get you to your dad and possibly your mom," Jason said moving to lean against a wall. "My dad, would, would he," Abdul struggled with the words he was trying to say. "Want you," Jason offered kindly. Abdul nodded his bottom lips trembling in fear of the response. "Kid, you'll be on of the princes of Gotham. You're the first grandson of the Batman and since you look and act like Dick he'll treasure you," Jason laughed, "And the Birds, Babs and her birds are going to eat you up," "Birds,"Abdul eyes grew wide and fearful. "Don't worry about it kiddo just know you're going to be very wanted," Jason said rubbing his head.

The lights began to dim and Jason felt more then saw Abdul crawl into his lap and rest his head against his Uncle's chest. Jason leaned back against the wall getting comfortable one hand resting on Abdul's small back, one running through his still baby soft hair. "Uncle Jason," Abdul said obviously already drifting off to sleep, "Can you tell me a story about my daddy," And didn't that just tug on Jason's heart. So Jason did, he told a story, about a little boy and the legacy he left so other little boys could fly just like him.

The yelling and sudden opening of the door is what woke Jason. He was on his feet in a fighting stance within second, Abdul hanging by his neck his little legs wrapped around Jason's torso. A surge of Ra's ninja's flooded in grabbing at Jason, two manged to pull Abdul from him while the other subdued the vigilante. "Enough," Talia's voice carried in the room and all stopped moving with the exception of Jason who continued to struggle against the soldiers that held him. "Remember what I told you my phoenix," Talia said with a grin. Jason stopped his eyes moving to where Abdul stain the arms of one of the ninja and second stroking his head. Jason knew it would take seconds to snap the child's neck for them. "What do you want," Jason growled. "Some blood samples," Talia shrugged. "My D.N.A. you mean, "Jason, knew what she wanted. Talia approached him with a wicked smile, "Think of the beautiful child I will create and he will be beautiful and strong and deadly as his parents," Talia nodded to the soldier as they pulled Jason along with them. It hurt, Jason could hear Abdul crying out for him and Talia telling him to quiet.

Several days had passed. Jason had not heard anything from Talia. Doing her mad scientist thing he assumed. He'd lost track of time, with no windows or clocks, he wondered if the two weeks ad passed. Would Roy and Kori wonder why he missed Belize, would they come looking for him?

Jason's head jerked up from where he was playing with Abdul when the sliding door opened. Jason's stomach dropped, in Talia's arms was obvious a small human being. She had been successful. "I thought you would like to meet your daughter, Vega," Talia said handing Jason the bundle. "She's not perfect because she is female but now I know. I know the sequence and have perfected it. She was my key. Her brother will be the perfect child and he will make the perfect 2nd prince of the al Ghul legacy," Talia gushed. "And what of her," Jason croaked looking that tiny infant. She looked to be just a couple of weeks old. Aging Jason assumed. "Do you know what Vega means? It means falling star, and that's what she'll be. We'll train her, she will become the fiercest warrior, and then we'll send her on our missions. She will retain the last name of Wayne and all the world will know that she is the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne, who he abandoned and was raised by extremist," Talia laughed. "You assume when I leave I'm leaving her," Jason said looking up at Talia his eyes holding a fierceness that would make most people step back. "My phoenix, you assume you're leaving," Talia cooed running her hand thru his hair.

"Who's her mother," Jason asked holding the bundle close. "Seeing as I was making this one for my father I used his latest obsession," Talia said. "Obsession, you mean, Tim," Jason looked confused, "But, how." "All D.N.A. is, is sequences, scrambling and moving it creates what you need. I wanted more of your physical ability and Drake's mind so I changed his D.N.A. around till it match that as if her were female. Then I matched that your's as if you copulated, and created Vega, the Wayne falling star," Talia said with a laugh. She stood walking out.

Jason moved to lean against the wall pulling his knee towards his chest. He rested the infant, Vega, on them unwrapping the infant to look at her. He counted her toes and fingers and gazed upon her face. She had his nose and light hair, she would possibly have his red hair, but her lips and chin were that of Drake's. He didn't know how he felt about basically having a child with another man, especially the replacement. While he might not hate Drake and had come to a peace with him, friends would be stretching the word. Abdul toddled to stand next him. "She's pretty." He said. "Yeah kid, she's beautiful, my beautiful birdie," Jason whispered running his hand gentle over her tuff of hair. Vega yawned and stretched and open her eyes. Sapphire like Drake's she had his eyes, and when she looked into her father's eyes he fell in love. "Abdul, we're leaving," Jason said without a doubt.

Days later, after Jason has had time to study the routines and right his internal clock he moves through the darkened halls silently. He can feel Abdul adjust to where he's strapped to Jason's back. His eyes covered by a piece of cloth so that he won't be able to look down when they begin to climb down. Vega is quietly cooing in her baby sling that crosses over Jason's back. "Hush pretty bird," Jason whispers to her . Looking over the edge of the window he looks down, he forgot exactly how far down he was going to have to climb. Making sure Vega is as tight as she can be he looks behind him, "All secure kiddo," Jason ask. "Uncle Jason, I can't see, how would I know," the toddler says. Mind of a six year, sarcasm of a 30 year old, Jason has to fight back the chuckle. Just as Jason was climbing over the side he was momentarily blinded by the lights coming on.

Jason could have kicked himself, he had been careless. Hadn't heard them sneak up on him. "Give me the children, phoenix," Talia says. A ninja approaches and Jason hesitates, he knows this will probably be the last time he sees his little girl. He kisses her forehead whispering his love before handing her over. He removes Abdul from his back removing the blindfold. "I guess we got caught," Abdul says. "Yeah kid we did, sorry," Jason holds Abdul close to him and whispers in his ear, "Whenever you get scared I want you to hum that song I taught you okay," Abdul nods, "Come on kid let me hear it right now," Quietly Abdul hums the circus theme. "And when you get lonely I want you to tell yourself and Vega the story of the boy who could fly. And always, always remember," Jason whispered. "I maybe a slave here but I'm a prince at home," Abdul repeated. "Uncle Jay," Abdul voice is hushed.

"Yeah kiddo."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby wing."

Reluctantly Jason hands Abdul to the solider as other swarm in to restrain him. They don't understand that as long as Talia posses Abdul and Vega she will possess Jason. "Don't hurt them Talia, don't make me burn your kingdom to the ground," Jason promises. Without respond Talia begins to lead Jason and her servant back to the lab. The doors open silently and standing in the center is a empty tube. "Step into your new home phoenix," Talia says gesturing. "It's a stasis tube, you'll hear and understand everything but you won't be able to move at all. You'll be aware enough to drive you to madness," Talia says as the soldiers force Jason in and shut the door. Jason can feel the liquid entering the tube as his body starts to freeze. He doesn't put up a fight but he does begin planning his escape.

"Then you let me out. I could hear and understand everything around me but I couldn't move, couldn't react," Jason says and he strokes Vega's head. Tim is at a lose of how to react. "What about the clones, the baby that Talia promised. Jason we can't leave that place operational. We have to shut it down before," Tim sputters. "Already taken care of it baby bird," Jason says with a smile. "Who did you call," Cassie ask leaning on the back of the car that Tim sits in. "I interrupted Kori's shopping and she said let it burn," Jason closed his eyes resting into the chair for the rest of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane touched down in Gotham without incited. During the ride Jason had gotten confirmation that Kori had burned the place to the ground and went on to meet Roy in Belize. Both had reassured Jason he wasn't needed and they would see him later in the week.

Vega played silently enthralled with Jason's pinkie as the she squeezed, gummed, and sucked on it. "She's really beautiful Hood," Cassie said touching Vega's cheek "It's Jason, and thanks Cas, for all of your help," Jason said looking up at the Amazon.

Tim came up the aisle Abdul asleep in his arms. "We're clear to disembark." he said leading the way down the steps to the tarmac.

There Alfred Pennyworth stood next to the black Rolls Royce. The long time confident and family member stood in his preferred black suit, umbrella in one hand. "Master Timothy, you've had quiet the adventure from what I've heard." Alfred said kindly. "That's one way to put it." Time said with a grin. Tim felt a brush on his arm; he turned to see Cassie floating. "I'm going back to the Tower, if you need anything call. I'll explain you won't be around for a bit till everything settles here." Cassie said with a kind smile and squeeze she flew off. Tim smiled and gave a small wave to his team mate.

"Master Jason!" Alfred said the joy coming thru his voice at the sign of the young man. "Hey Al," Jason said smiling at the man he thought of as a Grandfather. "And what treasure did you bring home?" Alfred asked. Jason raised the blanket for Alfred to see the smiling infant girl. "The greatest of gems indeed," Alfred said as Vega laughed and reached for him. "Let's get you all warm." Alfred declared opening the car door for his family.

The ride to the manor had been quiet. About half way thru Abdul awoke and began looking out the window of the car. Tim laughed as Abdul's eyes grew larger and larger as they approached Wayne Manor. "Is this where we live," Abdul whispers as he and Jason get out of the car. Jason takes Abdul's hand with a smile and squeeze, "Yeah kiddo, this is home base for most of us."

Entering the manor Alfred ushered the group towards Bruce's study. In it stood Bruce Wayne, 6'2", broad frame, his ebony hair and blue eyes matching his ebony tailored suit and sky blue tie. Beside him stood his youngest, Damien Wayne a smaller identical version of his father.

"Tim," Bruce says his eyes moving over his son to make sure he was no worse for wear. "I'm good; it's been a trip but no need for a visit to the hospital." Tim reassures Bruce. Jason stands awkwardly with Abdul's hand in his and Vega squirming in her blanket. Behind him he can hear Alfred set down his bags, including the new baby bag they picked up.

"Todd," Damien says coolly. "Demon," Jason nods. It was at that moment Vega decided that to voice her dislike of the tension letting out a loud wail. Damien looks surprised and Jason peels back the blanket to reveal the baby girl. Jason hushes her while Abdul dashes to the baby bag getting the pink pacifier and handing it to his uncle. Bruce's face gives nothing away but Tim can see him studying Abdul and Vega. Tim sighs, "Like I said, it's been a trip."

Jason, Bruce, and Tim sit on the couches in Bruce's office as Abdul sits on the floor playing with his blocks and Damien sits across from Abdul studying him. "Is he my brother," Damien asks. "No," Jason answers, "he'd be your nephew if anything." "Whose is he," Bruce asks looking at the boy. "He's Dick's. Talia was playing mad scientist in her little citadel," Jason says bitterly as he takes the bottle that Alfred is offering him. Trusting Alfred, Jason doesn't bother testing it on his arm; Vega began drinking it greedily as the bottle is put in front of her face. "And the mother," Bruce asks. Tim shakes his head, we don't know, we're hoping DNA testing will give us an idea." Bruce's eyes then turn to Vega. He knows that she's Jason's. The light red tinting in her hair is a giveaway but the sapphire eyes, they're Tim's. Bruce is confused on how.

"Yeah she's ours. Mine and Jason's that is. Again, Talia, mad scientist, Jason can give you details." Tim says with a sigh. "So you're a father," Damien asks. Tim doesn't know how to respond. He's still slightly in denial "I'm her father," Jason says sternly. Tim can tell that Jason is ready for a fight about this.

"You're a dad,' the cry comes from behind Jason and Tim. Turning they can see Dick entering the office. He stops the minute he see Abdul, and they all know, Dick knows. He can see himself in the boy and maybe someone else. Jason slowly climbs on the floor across from the boy his own bright blues staring back at him as the boy watches him approach.

"Hi, I'm Abdul, do you want to play with me," Abdul says holding out one of his blocks to Dick. Jason quietly hands Vega to Alfred, instinctively knowing that if he offered her to Tim he'd shy away from her. Come to think of it, Jason can't remember beyond the first time Tim touching Vega. Alfred takes the baby without hesitation as Jason gets on the floor next to Abdul.

"Hey buddy," Jason says pulling Abdul up so he's eye level with the boy. Abdul smiles at Jason, "You remember me telling you that you had a daddy in Gotham and how much he'd want to meet you and get to know you," Abdul nods vigorously as Dick's eyes grow large looking at his younger brother. Jason turns Abdul to look at Dick, "This is your daddy Richard, and you remember me telling you about him," Jason asks. Abdul's eyes grow large as they take in Dick's face. "Are you really my Daddy," he asks in awe. Dick nods and is bowed over as the little boy launches himself at his father. "Uncle Jason told me all about you, how you taught boys to fly, how you grew up in a circus," Abdul says his arms wrapping around Dick's neck. Dick's arms wrap tightly around the boy. Dick is holding back the tears as Abdul mumbles in his neck, "I've been dreaming of meeting you as long as I can remember that I've dreamed," Dick rocks him back and forth and makes eye contact with Jason mouthing, thank you to him. Jason just nods.

The night grows dark when Jason finds himself sitting on the couch in front of the Wayne fireplace his baby girl on a blanket, which Alfred said was Bruce's when he was an infant, playing. Jason can feel Tim entering the room and nods as Tim sits at the other end of the couch from him. Jason knows that Tim has a lot he wants to say but Jason interrupts him. "I'm not requiring anything of you Little Bird You never asked for this, I chose to keep her, I knew the minute I saw her that I was keeping her even if it meant becoming Talia's bitch to protect her from the she-demon. But you never got a choice in this, so don't worry about it. If you decide you want to be nothing more than to be Uncle Tim I'm okay with that and we'll never say a word to her about whom you are. But make sure we understand each other; I'm not giving her up Tim. Not for you, Bruce, anyone, she's my daughter and I will raise her as such. I know a lot of people will question my love of her, if I can love, but," Jason feels Tim's hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to lie Jay, I don't know what I want to be to her. But I'll defend your right to raise her till my last breath. I don't question your love of her Jay, I'll never question it. And I'll never let anyone else question it," Tim says. "Master Jason, young Master Abdul would like to speak with you," Alfred said as he walked into the room. Jason moves to pick up Vega when Alfred speaks, "Master Timothy can was Vega sir, I'm sure he won't mind," Jason hesitates looking at Tim as he nods to Jason.

Jason makes his way up the staircase to the room that will be Abdul's in the manor. He knocks and hears the little boy call for him to enter. Jason enters and finds the little boy in the middle of the room holding what Jason recognizes as a very old stuff elephant that Dick has owned for years. "Uncle Jason," the boy cries wrapping his arms around Jason's legs. "Hey kiddo, what's up Alfred said you wanted to talk to me," Jason says picking the boy up and placing him to stand on the bed so that they're eye level. "You can't leave," Abdul says seriously. "What, how'd," Jason wants to ask. "Daddy says you don't live here, but you have to live here," Abdul says sternly. Jason can't help but smile Abdul has not idea what he's asking of Jason, but one look at his nephew's apprehensive face and he knows he'll cave. "Okay, how bout I make you a deal kiddo, I'll stay for the next three nights, and then we'll reassess the deal at that time," Jason says holding out his hand. Abdul takes it shaking it, "Deal, Uncle Jay," Jason and Abdul turned when a knock on the door frame interrupted him. "Can I tuck my little prince in," Dick asks holding out his arms to Abdul. Jason smiles as Abdul's eyes light up and jump down running toward his father.

It's late when Dick finds Tim sitting in the kitchen nursing a glass of milk and some stolen cookies from Alfred's secret stash. "Hey Baby Bird, interesting day huh," Dick says snitching a cookie and reaching to pour himself some milk. "Yeah, got to admit, you're adapting better than me and you've had all of what 6 hours to absorb that you're a dad now," Tim admits looking at his brother. "I knew I wanted to be a dad ever since we got Damien," Tim looks startled at Dick as he continues to explain, "With you and Jay, I was your brother. But with Damien, I was, well I was a father figure. I realized I liked it. Wanted it more than anything. Seeing him, seeing my son, it was a punch to the stomach but it was everything I wanted. He's everything I wanted," Dick said. "It helps that Jason made you his personal hero," Tim says with a smile. "I forgot that this side even Jay exist," Dick confesses. "You've seen it before," Tim says surprised. "Yeah, before the Joker, we found a baby; Bruce and I were completely at a loss on what to do. Jason took over, he knew exactly what to do till we found its mom. He's a natural dad," Dick asks.

"What about you Little Bird, how do you feel about all this? You're a dad too now," Dick asks pulling out the ice cream from the freezer and two spoons handing one to Tim. "It wasn't in my plan," Tim sighs. "Well I know it's early all being all of what 18m" Dick starts with a laugh when Tim interrupts Dick, "No, never, it was never in my plan to be a parent. I didn't plan on kids or a wife or husband, or anything," Tim said with a sigh. "Tim, you can't," Dick said a little shocked. "I won't be my parents Dick. They fought all the time, and barely remembered I existed," Tim stressed. "Little Bird, you don't have to be your parents. You don't have to be anyone but you, and do you really think Jason would let you be your parents with her," Dick said looking at Tim, "Just cause you had a sucky childhood doesn't mean it's your fault and you need to hide yourself away. You're not doomed to repeat your parent mistakes." "But what if I'm exactly like them?" Tim whispers. "That's why you have us, and Jason. We'll watch out for everyone. You'll make sure I'm not too easy on Abdul and we'll make sure you're not ignoring your daughter," Dick said putting his hand on Tim's shoulder.

Tim left the kitchen quietly thinking of what Dick said and how being a father felt. Soft humming caught his attention and pulled him towards the slightly ajar door. Tim looked in and was in awe of the scene. The room has obviously been a nursery that had been locked away for some reason. There was a crib and rocking chair but there stood Jason in nothing but sweat pants and a bare chest standing in the moonlight, Vega's teal eyes wide open reflecting the moonlight as her father danced with her singing, "Georgia, Georgia, the whole day thru, just old sweet song, keeps Georgia on my mind," It was in that moment Tim could understand how so many fell for Jason, if they got to see this side it was easy and watching Jason with Vega, Tim's decision was an easy one to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Days later Jason sat in the kitchen feeding Vega. He smiled as Vega made face at him and let rip a large burp. Jason can't help but laugh at his daughter's antics. Jason can see Tim watching him from the nook where Tim and Bruce are drinking their coffee and exchanging the newspaper talking about the recent business at Wayne Enterprise. Alfred was at the stove making pancakes for Abdul and Dick who were walking thru the door. Dick placed Abdul on the counter who was wearing a Superman t-shirt and jeans, "We have an announcement to make," Dick said. "We already know you have a son Grayson," Damien said walking past the two going for the coffee pot despite Alfred's scowls. "Actually this is going to be Abdul's announcement."

"I get a new name," Abdul announced happily. "Good for you kiddo," Jason said with a smile. "What are you changing it to young sir," Alfred said. Alfred said picking up the boy and putting him into the high chair that they pulled from the attic. "We haven't got that far but Babs has agreed to create the birth certificate and when we know then we're going to decide on his age and his birthday," Dick said with a smile as he kissed the top of Vega's head when he walks past her and Jason. "What about you Master Jason, have you and Master Timothy decided to keep Vega' name," Alfred asked. "That's still being talked about," Jason said smoothly even though he and Tim had not spoken at all about anything concerning Vega. "Well do keep us appraised," Alfred said with a grin. "Of course Al, always, well someone is in need of a change and bath," Jason said waving Vega's little hand to the group and leaving the kitchen.

Jason laughed as Vega once again splashed in the small tub that Alfred had picked up as a way to make it easier to bath the infant. Jason glanced up and saw Tim standing in the doorway with a smile. "Come on in Little Bird," Jason said nodding towards the toilet. Tim moved quietly watching Jason as Vega played. "She's a fish," Tim said with a small smile. "Yeah she loves playing in the water," Jason agreed. "I don't know what I'm doing Jason. I haven't a clue; I didn't plan to be a dad. I've never been around a baby and we all see how well I do around Damien," Tim admitted. "Demon is different, he's a brat, whose buckets of crazy," Jason snickered. "But Dick says you're a good teacher, and you'll be willing to help me, well, not be my parents," Tim said quietly. "Baby bird, if you wanna do this, if you want to be her dad, we'll figure it out. All of it, and we'll help each other," Jason said with a strong conviction. "I think we should start by moving," Tim said, "You're not happy here, there are too many ghost, you stayed because of Abdul but he's getting settled."

"Where do you suggest," Jason asked

"I was thinking Drake Hall," Tim said cautiously. Jason raised an eyebrow at him, "Any particular reason," Jason asked. "Take a walk with me," Tim requested. Jason shrugged pulling Vega from her bath and emptying the small tub. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel making his way towards the bed where he laid her down putting a diaper on her and began dressing her in a red sea sucker dress with a white ruffle diaper cover. Dick had bought in for her when Jason had sent him to get diapers. Dick had laughed and began calling her Little Red Riding Hood, often shortened to Lil' Red.

Jason and Tim made their way down the stairs and to where the stroller Jason was borrowing from Alfred till her could get settled sat. "Can I put her in the," Tim asked timidly holding his hands out. Jason smirked and handed Tim, Vega. She giggles loudly as she looked at Tim and he held the infant as if she were made of glass. With the softest of hands Tim set Vega in the stroller and secured her. Jason couldn't help the laugh, "You're going to be a helicopter parent," Tim managed to look offended and embarrassed at the same time, "Don't worry Baby Bird, it's not a bad thing. One of us has to worry about the important things," Jason said with a smile and ruffle of Tim's hair.

The walk to the Drake Hall had been nice. The early morning had kept the summer heat at bay and birds were still out chirping their songs. "I forgot how nice it is to walk out here," Jason muttered to himself. "Do a lot of it," Tim asked. Tim had to admit; he didn't know much about Jason beyond his encounters after the pit and what were in his reports prior to his death. There were no videos of Jason, plenty of Robin, but none of Jason. "Alfred and I would walk whenever Bruce and I would fight, the closer to the end, the more we walked. Before, when I didn't want to run on a treadmill, I'd take off down the road. It was calming and the manicured lawns made me feel secure, like bad things couldn't happen out here," Jason let out a dark chuckle, "Used to piss Bruce off. Think he was afraid I'd take off running and never come back," "Were you ever happy here," Time can't help himself. It's one of the questions he's always wanted an answer to. "Yeah, for a while, especially around Alfred, ya gotta understand, when I was Robin things were vastly different. Dick and B were in a pissing contest most the time. They were pissed as hell at each other but there was no one else in the world but the other. The few times they looked beyond each other and saw me it was awkward. Dick had made everything so easy for Bruce, the golden child, and I was just the opposite and Dick, he didn't know how to be a brother, all he saw was, well a replacement. Al made it easier for me; we'd sit for hours talking about everything and anything that came to mind," Jason said with a sigh as the two approached the large building. "We won't make the same mistakes, "Tim reassured Jason with a squeeze of the arm.

Tim approached the door to the early twentieth century styled mansion. Jason stood back and whistled; even Vega looked in awe of it. It could have been the brown/red brick shipped in from Massachusetts or the fourteen white marble columns holding up eleven archways. Or maybe it was the two large twenty-four foot tall windows on either side of the white marble door that Tim was opening. Though it might be able to possibly have been the white marble grand staircase and chandelier made up of 526 different crystals.

"Hey Tim, anyone ever explain the idea of excess to your family," Jason joked. "Yeah, me, over, and over," Tim said with a crooked grin. Jason looked around and was surprised by the lack of furniture and other items. "Tim, where's all your stuff," he asked as he reached around, unbuckling and lifting Vega out of the stroller. "I sold it. Didn't need or want it," Tim said with a shrug, motioning for Jason to follow him up the staircase. "Do I want to know what you fenced it for," Jason asked. "You'll see," time said cryptically.

"Anyway, there's plenty of room for you, me, Vega, and your team. And if Roy and Kori want there's two extra houses behind the mansion, one's a pool house and the other is a caretaker house," Tim said leading the way to the east wing. "And I thought this could be Vega's room," Tim said opening the double doors to a Robin egg blue suite. From the door Jason could see a large full bathroom that included separate shower and garden tub. The large bay windows poured morning sunlight into the room perfect for daydreaming in. "Tim its perfect," Jason said. "My mother specially designed if for when she had a daughter. When it became painfully obvious that I was going to be an only child she locked it away never to look at it again. I always loved this room," Time said with a sad smile. "Vega will love it too," Jason reassured him.

"Come on there's more," Tim said heading towards the opposite side and slipping into a door in the west wing. Jason followed, Vega in his arms babbling away to herself. Entering the room it was obvious that the office had been set up with Tim in mind. On one end was a modern desk that had three screens on it. On the other sat a Baby Grand piano in front of a bookcase. Jason bit back the groan when Tim hit three chords that sounded like the opening chords of the theme of Phantom of the Opera. Tim shrugged and grinned, "I'm a sucker for camp, what can I say," a latch could be heard popping as one of the bookcase popped out of place. Pulling it out on its hinges Jason could see a staircase that lead down.

Lights came on as the three proceed down the stairs. "We're gonna need a hand railing when she gets bigger," Jason said with a laugh as he followed Tim down. Anything was cut off when Tim threw a switch and illuminated the entire cave. "I built it as a backup in case my office was invaded or if the Batcave was invaded. That titanium door there leads directly to the bat cave and the lever on the side floods the passage with water. There are bay doors that lead to the street and I tapped into Bruce's water access for a boat," Tim explained pointing everything out. "What no hanger," Jason snarked. "The parts are on order," Tim laughed. "Anyways, you and your team can comfortably operate out of it while still having access to all of Bruce's tools. Bruce and I are building the computer that will go in here, just takes time," Tim said. "You're giving Roy access to the bat mainframe?" Jason asked surprised. "He'll have limited access; we're not too worried about Kori though," Tim laughed. "Tim we can't do this, where would you work," Jason said not comfortable with all that Tim was offering him. "Hey you have to share this, but I usually work out of Crime Alley because it's easier. But with V, well I might make my Crime Alley office a backup now." Tim said running a hand over Vega's baby fine darkening hair. "I don't have anything to offer you," Jason said breathlessly. He hadn't realized that Tim had gotten so close. "Help me be a good dad to her Jas, let me be her dad. I've, it's always been just me. I have a family; I want to take care of them. I have the money, let me spend it," Tim said taking Vega out of Jason's arms. "Look around and think about it, I'm gonna show Vega the stables and pool," Tim said.

An hour and a half later Jason found Tim and Vega in the stables; he stood quietly listening to Tim talk to their daughter. "And when your 5 I'm going to get you a pony, and we'll name her, Red Star, cause your daddy's are Red Robin and Red hood and you're our little fallen star. No matter what Talia planned for you, to me you were dropped from heaven right into our lives, the perfect little star," Tim said holding Vega eye level, she laughed placing both her baby hands on his mouth and it moved. Jason felt a tug at his heart and though he had come down here to turn down the offer, watching Tim with Vega, he knew, he knew what would need to be done. "The answer is yes," Jason said. Tim turned and looked at Jason, "Yeah, me, you, and Vega will live here, and we'll make a life here. There are a couple of things though. I want you to siphon my trust fund," Jason said sitting next to Tim. "Isn't that the one the Bruce set up for you," Tim asked. "Yeah, but it's my money, also I've got other money stashed I want to add, no one may approve of what I did when I first came back but it paid well," Jason said. Tim nodded, "Kori and Roy," he asked. "I don't speak for them, I'll make the offer but no promises, if they do stay Kori will probably live in the mansion, while maintaining a residence in private, Roy will want the pool house," Jason said with a chuckle. Tim nodded, "Just level some details about her," Tim held Vega up to be eye level with the two. "Such as," Jason asked, "Her full name, birth certificate, private school, when are we going to tell her she's a test tube baby, etc.," Tim said. "I was thinking Abigail Vega," Jason said as Vega latched onto his finger. "Why Abigail," Tim asked. "I looked it up, it means father's joy. She can go by Vega, but she's our joy," Jason responded quietly. "Abigail Vega Todd," Tim said. "Wayne, she's a Wayne, your last name is Wayne, and mine should've been," Jason said. "Abigail Vega Wayne, is that your name," Tim asked Vega. The baby laughed and blew a bubble with her spit. "I think we have winner," Jason said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason Todd could handle muggers, drug dealers, the Joker. He had been up against cults, time travelers, and aliens. Hell, he had conquered death. But none of that had prepared for him to stand by and watch his baby girl cry as the doctor gave her, her six months boosters.  
Dr. Dean Ackles had come highly recommended by most of the Justice League that had children or young apprentices. He was very discrete and knew the difference between child abuse and a rough night patrolling. Ollie had found him for his apprentice Mia Dearden, Ollie had told Roy that Ackles had won him over when he had treated Mia like any other girl despite being H.I.V. Positive, something that wasn't heard of back then. Most doctors would refused to treat her stating that she was too high risk and that it wouldn't do any good she was as good as dead. Mia had shrugged it off, but Ollie would often become furious with the cruel treatment and then annoyed at Mia's attitude towards the treatment. Jason got it. He understood that the attitude was nothing new to Mia, and had Bruce found him six months later there was a very real chance he would have been in the same boat. It had been Ackles' reaction to the news that had won the archer over and had Ackles earning more than the average pediatrician.  
Now Mia worked for Dr. Ackles as a nurse practitioner. She sat her blond hair pulled back and in bright pink scrubs wiping his daughter's arm with a alcohol wipe.  
"It's okay Lil' Red, it'll only hurt for a minute," Mia cooed at his daughter as large tears rolled down her face. Mia had offered to take Abby in the back and then bring her out after her shots but Jason couldn't do it. If Abby was going to cry he was going to be there to wipe her tears. Jason's heart broke as Abby looked at him and gave a pathetic whine at him. She had inherited her dad's puppy eyed ability.

"Oh don't look at me like that kid, this wasn't my idea! Blame your Dad, he's the one that says you need all of these," Jason said looking at his baby girl. "It's okay Jason, you can step out," Mia offered but Jason interrupt, "I got this Speedy, just do your thing," Mia chuckled; Jason was determined to be there for his daughter, it was refreshing to Mia. She nodded and pulled out the shot and holding Abby's arm. "Kay, get ready Daddy because I'm about to scream," Mia muttered as she punctured the arm and Abby let out a wail. Jason jerked about to pull Abby away from the once superhero apprentice but she pulled the needle out and placed a Band-Aid on her arm.

"All done daddy," Mia said picking up Abby before handing her to Jason, "Dr. Ackles says she's in perfect health and weight so you and Tim are doing an excellent job," Mia smiled squeezing Jason' arm as he calmed his sobbing daughter. "Glad you think so Mia, you're in the minority," Jason muttered. "Give the JLA and Titans time; they don't get it, what it's like. They haven't seen you with her," Mia said encouraging.  
Jason sighed, he didn't know if they would ever give him the benefit of the doubt and he didn't blame them. When it had been revealed to the Justice League who Abby Wayne's parents were they had almost stormed Gotham to take her away from the boys. The Justice League had decided that Tim was too young to care for a child and Jason was too dangerous. If Bruce hadn't interfered, Jason doesn't want to think about what would've happened. It was one of the first times that Jason had seen Tim get angry. Angry to the point that he had revealed what he had done in the time between Bruce's death and resurrection, he and shown Jason, the list. It had everything, every hero's weakness and Jason had realized just how dangerous and how much like Bruce, Tim could be.  
It had never come down to Tim showing the rest of the world that side, but Jason had grown a whole new respect for Tim. Batman had told the JLA if they stepped foot in the Gotham they would answer to him and for many that was enough to back down. The few, like Superman and Wonder Woman, who were not afraid of Bruce, had been convinced by Dick. He reminded them who Tim was, what he had done in the past. That even if they didn't trust Jason: they didn't have a reason not to trust Tim. The rest had relented at that. If Red Robin really felt that he could control the Red Hood then they would have to trust him. Neither Dick nor Tim had corrected their thinking that the only thing that could control the Red Hood was a 9 pound red head with eyes the color of sapphires.  
"So I hear Cassie and M'gann are already planning a big birthday for the Titan Princess," Mia said rubbing Abby's back whose sobs had become mutters. "Yeah, that's what I hear too. But don't ask me for any of the details all I have to do is show up, they've taken care of everything else, and she doesn't even turn one for another five months," Jason said with a smirk and shrug. He'd never tell anyone but he'd been grateful that so many people had taken to his daughter; she had an extended family that rivaled all.  
At home there were her Daddies, whom she was extremely possessive over. She didn't like to have to share their attention with anyone, especially other females.  
Jason was glad Kori didn't count in that area, she was Abby's Aunt Kori and the alien princess had taken an instant liking to not only Abby, but to Tim as well. She praised the toddler and was teaching Abby, her native language. When Kori went shopping there were always at least three bags full of clothes and toys for Abby.  
When Abby wasn't cuddled up with her dads or being Kori's personal doll, she was often "hanging out" with her Uncle Roy. When Roy had laid eyes Abby Jason could see the pain in them. He missed his own daughter Lian who had been killed a little over a year and half ago. However, Roy had taken to Abby as if she were his own.

One night, Jason and Roy had sat up with Abby on one of her rough nights they had talked about it. "She's making it easier, loosing Lian, while it still sucks and I miss her like hell. Abby reminds me so much of her and that's making the hole hurt a little less," Roy said kissing the top of Abby's head as she rested in between the two heroes.  
Outside of her house there was her Uncle Damien, who Abby was extremely fond of. Something that had surprised all: but Damien most of all. Dick had explained it as Abby didn't know Damien before she came here, to her, he was perfect. He's never done wrong; he's not scary or mean. He is her Uncle Damien who loves her and protects her. She has no concept of his past. Jason had more than once walked in on Damien talking to Abby as if she understood everything that he said as she looked enthralled up at her uncle, and Jason had decided he was okay with this. There were worse things to have then an over protective uncle who also happened to be a ninja assassin.  
Her Uncle Dick was probably the one she had the most fun with. Since public announcing that he had a son, John Thomas Abdul Wayne, Dick had moved back into Wayne Manor and was in the process of opening a gym for acrobats. When Dick watched his niece he almost always took the two to the gym to play on the trampoline. While JT, as Abdul was often called now, would bounce, Abby would sit on the outside of the trampoline and bounce, though Jason was sure her favorite times were when her Uncle Dick would hold her and do flips on the trampoline.  
Though Jason had to admit his biggest surprise had been with Bruce. He had become fond of Abby and JT immediately. And while externally nothing had changed, Jason had caught Bruce telling his grandchildren stories of their fathers' exploits and adventures. Bruce had argued with Dick when Dick had announced that he was putting JT in Robin training saying he was too young. Jason had sat back and watched the argument, "I'm not about to put him in tights and throw him on the street Bruce! I want more for him. But it would idiotic of me not to prepare him for an attack. Talia is not going to just lie down and let us raise him and Abs," Dick had yelled. It had been the mention of Bruce's ex that had gotten him to back down, though Jason wasn't very worried with Tim's obsession of track Ra's and his daughter.  
On more than one night Jason had found Tim up Abby on his lap at the bat computer in the Hole, as Roy referred to it, searching through files and newspapers. "Babybird, don't you think she's a little young to learn hacking," Jason had yawned walking down the step late one night. "Ra's is on the move, and she was fussy, I figured we'd let you sleep," Tim said absently. "She's been asleep for a while from the looks of it," Jason said with a smile. Tim glanced down; Abby had cuddled herself into the crook of his arm and fallen asleep. "Hand me the baby and you can go back to work," Jason said holding his hands out. Tim looked down, and shook his head. "Let her sleep, I like her being there," Tim admitted. Jason smiled, "Kay, I'm going back to sleep," Jason had leaned down kissed the top Abby' head, when he rose up he had been looking directly into Tim's eyes and his heart had skipped a beat, something that Jason wasn't used to without acting on the impulse. But that night Jason had simply pulled back breaking the tension, bid Tim good night, and walked up the stairs.  
"So what do you do now," Mia asked as they walked out of the doctor's office. "Now, I take her to Wayne Tower and we go make her Daddy take a break," Jason said with a chuckle.  
Tim Drake-Wayne sighed as he looked down at the paperwork in front of him. Half his morning had been tied up with several representative of the Luthor Corporation who had been trying to poach one of Wayne Tech's contracts. He had made it clear that while he was young, he was not the person to be messing with. R&D and the Wayne Foundation were his babies, and nothing was going to hurt them.  
Tim sighed flipping the page again when his intercom buzzed, "Yeah Jessie," Tim said hitting the button. Jessie had started a year ago and was about the same age as Tim, he liked her spunky personality and determination. "Your daughter is here," Jessie said, "and her handsome bodyguard." Tim choked back a laugh. Every time Jason came with Abby, Jessie tried flirting with him, it annoyed and amused Tim at the same time. "Send them in Jess," Tim said with amusement. "I would sir, but currently he's fighting off your staff," Jessie said with a laugh. Tim sighed; everybody loved Abby, thought she was beautiful and precious; this often made it hard for Jason to bring her to see Tim during the day. "I'm on my way," Tim muttered.  
Tim stood watching in amusement as several of the ladies in the office tried to pry Abby from Jason's arms, but he wasn't budging. "Hi Jay," Tim said with a smirk leaning against the door frame. "Mr. Wayne your daughter is the cutest thing ever," one of the women cooed at the girl. Tim smiled, "Thanks Lori, but I think you're making Jay nervous." "But he won't let us hold her," Jules another administrative assistant said, "He's her bodyguard; I pay him to not let people run off with her," Tim laughed, "Come on in Jay." Tim went back into his office and Jason sighed with relief following him.  
Once Jay closed the door, he gave a sigh of relief and handed Tim, Abby, "Those women of vultures with time clocks that are ringing," Jason muttered. Tim laughed, "They're harmless, and it's not their fault we make a pretty baby." Tim then blanched at what he said, "What I mean is." Jason laughed at Tim' awkward turn of phrase, "I know what you mean Tim," he chuckled sitting down. "Abby and I wanted to make sure that you were stopping and eating so we brought lunch," Jason reached into Abby' diaper bag pulling out a white paper sack. Tim bounced and talked to Abby as Jason laid out two large burritos, "I got you tofu, with spinach and rice, and a bunch of health crap that has no place on a burrito," Jason said handing Tim the burrito as he put Abby in the swing that Alfred had delivered to his office when Abby was two month old.

Jason and Tim had lunch while Abby played; Tim had to admit it was nice, being able to take time out of his day to spend with his family. And Jason was. Jason was part of Tim's family, not his brother, but a partner.

Tim had found old crushes that he thought long buried reemerging. He liked to watch Jason with Roy and Kori; it was much like watching young Jason again. They would laugh and joke, especially Roy and Jason. It was strange, Roy had always been Dick's friend but since teaming up with Jason, they had a friendship that border on being brothers. There was an understanding that went beyond anything that could be labeled to Tim.

Tim's eyes drifted to Abby. After giving her a bottle while in the swing, at some point during lunch she had fallen asleep. Instead of having Jason take her home, he had asked to keep her in the office. He had instructed Jessie to hold all his calls, if Bruce needed him to have him call on Tim's cell. He enjoyed the quiet and it was relaxing having his sleeping daughter in the same room.

Tim leaned back and thought about Abby's other dad, Jason was something else. When you got past the history and the anger, Tim realized there was still so much of the old Jason there. The one that was incredibly intelligent, resourceful, and sexy. The Jason who was stubborn, honorable, and felt a call to duty like no one else Tim had known. And when he watch Jason with Abby he could see the softness, the hands that could kill a man would turn to Downey when holding his daughter. It was those moments that had Tim drawn to Jason as if he was a lighthouse.

"I'm not falling for your father," Tim muttered at his sleeping daughter, "I can't, and I can't screw this up, not with you and not with him." But it was hard Tim had to admit, when walking on Jason after a shower, or after a really good work out that had him dripping, Tim had found himself wanting to chase the stray water drop with his tongue. To know what Jason's skin tasted like, to know what his mouth tasted like. Tim groaned this was not happening; he would fight it with his every breath.

A muted cry let Tim know that Abby was awake, glancing at the clock, he saw that it was time to go home.

"Come on Dick, it's like you're not even trying," Tim heard Jason goad. He heard a body hitting the sparring mat and Jason laughing. "Are you kidding me, have you really gone this soft, I'm the one that hasn't been out in six months," Jason said before the grunt of a hit landing was made. "I'll show you soft Lil' Wing," Tim heard Dick say as he walked around the corner. JTsat next to the mat watching in awe as his dad and uncle sparred with each other. Sitting next to the boy Tim placed Abby on his lap and leaned back watching the two. He had only seen Jason and Dick spar a couple of times, the times before the JT and Abby had become part of the family, they had been fighting full out. Tim had forgotten that the two were beautiful to watch. Dick was graceful and nimble; Jason was raw power and strength. Too soon a buzzard went off.

"Daddy dinner time," JT yelled at the two as they stopped and began laughing. "Alright kiddo," Dick said with a bright smile at his son opening his arms. JT rushed and jumped into his father's arms. "Why don't you stay have dinner here Dick," Jason said surprising Tim and Dick both. "Can we Daddy, can we," JT asked bouncing in Dick's arms. The surprise was evident on Dick's face but so was the joy at being offered to spend more time with Jason and Tim, "Yeah, that'd be great." "Why don't you two go shower and JT and I will get dinner ready," Tim offered standing with Abby holding her hands out for Jason. "Hi princess," Jason said taking her from Tim and nodded at Tim's plan. "Can I help feed Abby," JT asked Jason. "Sure Baby Wing," Jason said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting us," Dick said as he and Jason sat in the parlor with JT and Abby as they played. "Seeing Mia Dearden got me to thinking a lot," Jason admitted. "About," Dick asked. "Family, Abby, what I want for her. I don't want her to be alone Dick, I don't want her to wander why her grandfathers aren't around or her uncles, why she has no family. She's already going to wonder why she doesn't have a mom and when we explain it to her it's going to be really hard to comprehend, I want to have people she can run to," Jason said quietly, "I want her to have the family I always wanted." Jason felt Dick's hand on his shoulder, "She'll have that Lil' Wing, cause you already have it," Dick said with a smile at his younger brother.

When Tim found Jason later after Dick had left he laid across the couch Abby curled up on his chest dozing. "She out," Tim asked hanging over the couch. Tim reached down and stroked her copper her curls as she cooed in her sleep. "Yeah, but leave her there for a while," Jason said quietly smiling sleepily at Tim. "He's right you know," Tim said quietly looking at Jason. "Huh," Jason asked looking up at the father of his daughter, "Dick, when he said that she'd have the family you wanted her to have because that's the family you already provide for her. He was right, I don't know if you know how much you mean to everyone: Roy and Kori, Bruce, Alfred, and Damien, Dick and JT. I don't know you if you know how much you mean to me Jay, but thank you, for saving her, and letting me be part of her life, her family," Tim said quietly. Jason rested his hand on top Tim's, sapphires mean teal, "Thank you for being part of my family, Tim," Jason said squeezing Tim's hand. Neither aware of the race of the other's heartbeat as they shared their family moment with their sleeping daughter.

Jason was the first break the spell, "I'm gonna put her to bed, you going out tonight," he asked Tim. Tim shook his head, "No, Marcy wants to meet in the morning about getting Abby out in the media more," Jason tensed, "We have to let them see her Jay, or they're start poking around and asking questions." Jason nodded sharply, "I know, but I don't want Vicky Vale within 10 feet of her," Jason said looking for all parts, a protective bear. Tim smile and nodded, "Funny, Bruce said the same thing, great minds and all," Tim laughed as Jason made a face and sat up moving up towards the stairs. "Night Babybird," Jason called. "Night Jaybird," Tim said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim's head was cooling on the granite of the kitchen counter it throbbed from the trash can lid to the head that he had taken on patrol tonight. Tim sighed; he wasn't used to going on patrol by himself any more. Since moving in with Tim, Jason had insisted on going on patrol with him. "Better luck that both of us will come home," Jason said. He was right, Abby needed them both to come home so Tim hadn't argued; he had however talked Jason into something more traditional then the Red Hood. After all, most of the police force believed that the Red Hood was a criminal. "You can't afford to be arrest Jay," Tim had argued. Jason had begrudgingly agreed, he had taken on the identity of Phoenix, a name given to him by his nephew JT explaining, "Mistress Talia called you her phoenix," Tim and Dick had grinned saying it was "fitting" for the Robin that had come back from the dead. Phoenix dressed similar to Nightwing with the exception of everything that was blue for Dick was red for Jason. "Look at this way; at least you're not in danger of being possessed by some alien who's going to feed on your emotions," Ray Harper had offered. That had earned a look for Ray's leader. "It's a good idea Jason, this way you can work in Gotham when we are not needed and Red Hood can take the questionable missions, and I like the name Phoenix, its story is fitting of you, a bird that sacrificed itself only to rise greater than before," Kori had encouraged. Red Hood led the Outlaws; Phoenix was Red Robin's partner.

Tim's phone buzzed letting him know that his daughter would be waking up soon. Tim heard movement behind him, "Master Timothy," Alfred said coming into the room. "Hey Alfred, come to check that I still have food that Abby can eat," Tim smiled. It was a running joke that Tim would forget to feed his daughter if she didn't cry when she was hungry. "Unlike most of your family, I know you will take care of Abigail perfectly, you would never disappoint Master Jason like that," Alfred said pulling a coffee mug and poured himself and Tim each a cup. "I came to ensure that you did not need medical treatment," Alfred explained. "No, I'm okay just a headache from a trash can lid. I always forget how much I rely on Jason till he's on a mission with his team," Tim shrugged. A shrill cry came through the monitor in the wall. "Abby's up, I'll be right back Alfred," Tim said getting up; Alfred nodded, "I'll wait sir."

A year ago if someone would have told Tim that he would be a father he would have just raised an eyebrow and said he wasn't a candidate for Immaculate Conception, but now, now he had Abigail Mary Vega Wayne. Opening the door to her robin blue room, Abby sat in her white circle crib looking out the floor ceiling window at the birds. Her copper curls glimmered in the sunlight and her bright sapphire eyes lit up when she saw him, "Dadadadada" she said holding her little hands up for him. "Hello my beautiful star," Tim said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

The official story was that Abby was the result of seragant that Tim had hired to carry the child of his dead brother, Jason Todd. It explained the red hair and left wiggle room for later. It also would allow Abby access to Jason's trust fund when she was older and gave her the Wayne name and power something she would need later possibly.

Tim walked to the closet pulling out his daughter's clothes for the day: a pair of jeans with gems on the pockets that her Aunt Stephanie had gotten for her and a black long-sleeved shirt that had the Flash symbol on it that her Uncle Bart had given to her. "Baby, we need to clean out your closet, you've got more superhero shirts then most boys do and if you aunts buy you one more dress I don't know where your daddy and I are going to put it. A baby shouldn't have this many clothes," Tim muttered. Abby for her part laughed and went on looking around. After changing her and getting her dressed, Tim brought Abby down stair for her breakfast.

Alfred had already poured Abby her oatmeal and made Tim's coffee the way he liked it. Jason and he had debated on getting a maid/butler but no one compared to Alfred. Tim put Abby in her high chair and pulled one of the breakfast nook chairs in front of her. "Where is Master Jason," Alfred asked. Tim rolled his eyes, Alfred knew where Jason was, "He's helping the JLA as Hood. They need someone to infiltrate an arms deal with Vertigo and the Outlaws are the perfect buyers," Tim said. "When do you expect him back," Alfred asked. Tim shrugged, "He should be in sometime soon." Tim knew Alfred was doing his own form of digging. Alfred must have known that Tim had hacked the com link that the JLA and Outlaws were using. Alfred probally also knew that Tim had spent most of his patrol listening to the sting.

Tim looked at the elder and rolled his eyes, "Fine, they took 'em down last night he should be home today." Tim stood and moved towards Abby, "Did you hear that Abby, Daddy will be home tonight," Tim said to his daughter as he wiped her mouth and hands. "I'll pack up her back Master Timothy while you get ready for your meeting; Marcy recommended the grey suit with a dark blue tie." Alfred said moving to pick up Abigail. "Marcy can want the grey suit, what she's going to get is a black one cause I've got a board meeting after that the Gotham times interview." Tim said standing a wiping his hands off. "I thought you might say that so I took the liberty of having your black suit cleaned instead of the grey." Alfred said. Tim chuckled leaving the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, hi Abby," Sandra Brooks had been hand selected by Tim and Jason. It had been made clear to the manager of the day care inside Wayne Enterprises that the person who took care of Abigail had to be trained in hand to hand combat and weapons. Tim had explained that there had already been one kidnapping attempt when she was born by an unknown suspect in the Middle East and he would not have it again. Sandra Brooks was a certified teacher who was also a black belt in ninjitsu; Tim had found her and offered her an abnormally large amount of money to take the day care position. However, Tim had also made it clear if it came down to protecting his daughter and the lives of the other children that Abigail was to be allowed to be taken. Tim and Jason would not put their daughter's life ahead of other children.

Sandra took the baby bag from Tim and then took Abby, "The photographer will be down around ten-ish to take pictures of her. Please make sure that security is with them before he's allowed in, they know what he's allowed to take pictures of," Tim said still holding onto Abby's hand with his finger. "Yes Mr. Wayne," Sandra said with a smile. "And if you fell even the slightest bit uncomfortable with him tell him to come back later," Tim said looking at his daughter. "Of course Mr. Wayne," Sandra said indulgently, she knew it had to be hard on him. He constantly worried about Abby and what his high profile life was doing to her. "If Abby," Tim started, "Mr. Wayne, we've got it. I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Sandra said with a smile. Tim sighed, "I'm doing it again aren't I," Sandra nodded, "Kiss your daughter good bye and go discover a cure for cancer, Mr. Wayne."

"So what brought on the need to resurrect your dead brother," The reporter asked. He was new, Tim had never met him before which made Tim uncomfortable. Really the Gotham Gazette knew better than to send a new reported, the Wayne family had been working with the same two reporters since Dick was a child, and the wording the new reporter used was abrasive to say the least if you asked Tim.

"First, Jason wasn't my brother he was Bruce's son. Jason and I never met beyond the occasional party before my parents died and Jason died long before my parents, so while Jason is a part of my family's history, he's not my brother. As for why I chose to use his D.N.A. instead of my own should be obvious. A tribute to Bruce, his second son was taken from him in an act of violence by a mad man while trying to do the right thing. She's my daughter, Bruce's granddaughter and it's a way for his second son to live on with the family that should have been his," Tim said aggressively. He was losing his patients with this reporter quickly. "Don't you think dead things should stay dead, don't you see the humor to the death Timbo," the reporter asked. "Humor," Tim roared standing. Suddenly Tim could feel explosions rocking the building below him and a maniacal laugh filled his office that made him nauseous. "Joker," Tim said coldly looking at the report pulled the wig off to show the green hair and began wiped the makeup off his face.

"Vega, Tim, Alfred," Jason yelled through the house. He'd gotten home about half an hour ago and after writing up his report and headed upstairs to see his family. "Master Jason," Alfred said obviously surprised he was home. "Hey Al," Jason said with a smile. "What brings you to our mansion, got done with Wayne and decided there was no way Tim could handle the cleaning here," Jason said sitting at the counter of the kitchen. "I would've, oh dear you haven't heard," Alfred said. "Haven't heard what; where's Abby; where's Tim," Jason asked his heart dropping into his stomach as he looked at Alfred's worried expression. "They're, the Joker, at Wayne Towers, Master Bruce is gathering the ransom now," Alfred explained.

Ice ran through Jason's blood. The Joker had his family, "Bruce, wait, did he take _Tim_ _and Abby _hostage," Alfred understood the question. There was a difference between taking Red Robin hostage and taking Tim Drake-Wayne hostage. Bruce and Dick were required to act differently; it would harder for either of them to get away as Nightwing or the Batman.

"Does he have Abby," Jason asked quietly. "Yes sir, I'm afraid so," Alfred confirmed. "Alfred start praying," Jason said getting up. "I'm assuming the Red Hood will be rescuing Master Timothy," Alfred said as Jason headed down to retrieve his helmet and motorcycle. Alfred followed Jason down, his concern and deep thought obvious, Alfred spoke cautiously, "But I'd hesitate to point out that the Joker might make a connection between Master Timothy, Jason Todd, Abby Wayne, and the Robin he once murdered." Jason sighed, Alfred had a point, if Hood went in there Joker would make a connection between Tim/Abby and Hood the resurrected Robin. That meant the Joker would live to terrorize another day, Jason sighed, "No, you're right, Phoenix will need to go instead he's the only one not affiliated with the Waynes."

"A million dollars, my father is a billionaire and you ask for a million. What's wrong Joker, got bored," Tim was annoyed, partially that he had been taken for a fool, partially because his rescue was going to take more time than usual. Then there was the part of Tim that was furious and wanted Joker's head, the part that was fueled by the nuzzling his daughter did into his pants as she slept her head resting on his lap while she stretched out on the couch. Tim had been taken hostage several times not only as Tim Drake but as Robin/Red Robin, but to bring his daughter into this game, that was unacceptable.

"Oh Timmy, this isn't about the money," Joker laughed, "I don't care about the money." "Then why," Tim asks. "I want ole' Brucie to know who's got his precious grandbaby after your body goes flying out that window to his feet. Don't worry we'll call her Jaycee," Joker couldn't help but release the maniacal laugh. However, his laughter was cut short by the crashes and bangs came from just outside the door. Joker grabbed Tim by the hair pulling him to his knees in front of him and pistol to his temple. On the couch Abby began crying at the rude awakening. The door flew in from being kicked.

Jason could've thrown up; there stood Harley Quinn holding his baby girl and Tim, his partner, the father to his daughter on his knees in front of the Joker at his mercy. Jason didn't know who to go for first, Harley would never hurt his daughter but she would take off with her. Joker however would kill Tim just for the laugh of it. Jason caught Tim's eyes and knew the man had a plan. If Jason would deal with the Joker, Tim could deal with Harley.

"Did anyone tell you bats are supposed to come out at night, the ones that come out in the light need to be put down," Joker said with a snear. "Oh I know that, but what you don't know is: I'm no bat," Jason said releasing the red and gold disk similar to Red Robin's, at Joker. It was enough to distract and allowed Tim to dodge the opposite way of Joker. Jason leapt at Joker while Tim headed towards Harley and his daughter.

Tim wasn't aware of what was going on with Jason's fight as he struggled to pull Abby out of the mad she-clown's grip. "No Mr. J said I could have her," Harley kept crying as she through kicks and wild punches at Tim. Tim was finally able to get a kidney shot in which meant that Harley's natural reflex was to drop Abby who fell neatly into her father's arms. "No," Harley screamed and made a swing at Tim, he wasn't sure what she cut him with but he was unable to hold back the cry of pain. He heard Jason yell his name but things were beginning to get fuzzy with the sharp, throbbing pain as something hit his head.

"Come on Timmy," Dick voice broke through the haze of pain. Kneeling in front of him his older brother held Abby in his arms, "Hey Starry girl, look who's awake," Dick said talking to Abby. "DAadadada," Tim smiled and held out his hands for his baby girl. "What happen," Tim asked. "You took the statue Ollie gave you to the head," Dick said with a laugh. "The Archer One, knew he was trying to kill me with bad art," Tim said accepting Dick hand up, he gasped clutching his side. "Yeah she got you with her pocket knife. It's not bad a couple of stiches and you'll be good as new," Dick explained taking Abby from Tim as they walked over to Gordon and the group. "Phoenix," Tim asked quietly. "Wants you both home as soon as possible. You may not be able to pry Abby out of his hands for a while; he's pretty shaken up about the whole thing," Dick explained. Tim nodded; Jason wasn't the calmest person on an average day, throw the Joker and his daughter into the same room Tim was shocked Red Hood didn't walk in shooting.

Jason sat on the staircase head in his hands it had been three hours since Gotham P.D. had stormed the room, taken Joker and Harley in custody, and promised to care for Tim and Abby. It had been hell leaving Abby crying and Tim unconscious. The feelings he had, had upon seeing Tim's crumpled form hadn't been a surprise at all. Tim was special, important in Jason's life, the father of his child, his friend and partner. Recently Jason had fighting the less the friendly feeling for Tim more and more, on several nights he had woken up to a mess in his shorts and Tim's name on his lips. Jason didn't know if it was the close quarters or seeing Tim with Abby or just taking time to get to know Tim outside of their night job. But now, when Jason looked at Tim Drake, he saw the person he wanted to be good enough for, the person he wanted to make proud, the person who Jason wanted to make happy for the rest of his life.

The main door open and Jason shot up. There stood Tim, his trademark shy smile on and Abby in his arms. "Look Abby, Daddy's waiting for us," Tim said handing Jason the baby. Jason pulled her in tight breathing in deep her sweet baby smell. Holding her close, Jason stood a couple of moments with Tim watching on before he felt Jason pull him into his other side. Tim, Jason, and Abby stood in there basking in the feeling of being together.

Before long Abby let out a yawn, "She's had a busy day," Tim said sadly patting Abby's back. Jason grabbed his hand looking into Tim's eyes and quietly said, "Then let's put her to bed." Tim was mesmerized by the fire reflecting in Jason's eyes. He had seen those eyes angry, vengeful, loving, kind, but Jason's teal eyes were lite with a new fire, passion, possession.

The two walked up stairs towards Abby's room. Stripping her and changing her, they mutely decided they'd give her a bath tomorrow. Their toddler was out within minutes of being given her pacifier. Walking out of the room Tim was pushed against the wall his lips assaulted by Jason's. He could here Jason muttering, "I was so scared when you went down. Wanted to stay, Dick said it was better to meet you here," It was everything Tim had fantasized it would be when he was younger. Jason was passionate and powerful. Tim quickly wrapped his arms around Jason's neck holding him close. Jason's hands left burning trails as they moved down Tim's sides, cupped his ass and lifted Tim so that he could wrap his lags around Jason's waist.

Tim wasn't sure how they made it to his bedroom down the hall from Abby's but he remembers the comments of his being closer. Jason had made quick work of his clothing and had him laid out on the bed for his pleasure. He mapped Tim's body with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. Though out the night they revealed in each other, each taking turns pleasuring the other's body and filling the other till it was sensory over load, for Jason listening Tim's own cry of pleasure and I love you's to match Jason's, Jason came again before blacking out.

The morning rays slipped in the room warming Jason. He smiled and reached out next to him, only to brush cold sheets and a piece of paper. Jason didn't have to read the letter to know what it said, Tim was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason sighed holding the bottle to Abby's mouth. She was too tired and Jason got that, Jason wasn't far from being too tired to hold the bottle up. Abby let out a weak sob. "I know baby Star, Daddy really screwed the pooch on this on." Jason mumbled. "Master Jason," Alfred said questioning as he walked into the kitchen. Jason looked at Alfred exhausted and guilty. Alfred held out his hand for Abby, Jason nodded silently handing the baby over and sat at the breakfast nook. It really was amazing that Alfred didn't collapse; he took care of two house holds, neither which was the easiest one to care for. He was up late till all his children and grandchildren were home, and he was usually up before any of them. Jason wondered how he did it.

"I'm assuming that you lied and Master Timothy is not on a mission for the Titans," Alfred said. Jason couldn't help the guilty sighed, "No. He's not. He's at the Kent's farm. I don't know when he's coming back Alfred, and I don't know how I'm going to do this without him," Jason admitted. It had been something Jason had been battling with himself over ever since he had woken to an empty bed and a note from Tim that said he was going to Kansas.

"Master Jason, you will be fine. You'll know how and what to do when the time comes and when you don't that's why you have a family," Alfred reassured him, "Now off to bed with you. Miss Abby gets up early and I will not be around to give her, her seven a.m. bottle," Alfred said shooing his grandson up to his room. "Oh Miss Abby, what will we do with your daddies," Alfred said sitting in the recliner in the lounge.

Konner Kent looked at his best friend over the cup of coffee that Tim Drake-Wayne had been staring at his mug for the last twenty minutes. Tim had shown up on his front step nearly three weeks ago looking a mess and asking if he could stay, he needed space. Konner nodded not asking a lot of questions, Tim wouldn't have answered them anyways, and Konner had hoped Tim would eventually confide in him, but Tim hadn't yet. Konner had overheard bits and pieces of Tim talking to Abby threw his computer and even less of what Jason and Tim had said to each other. He'd only heard that Abby was eating, finally back to sleeping through the night, and she missed her daddy very much.

"Tim," Konner said with a voice he knew would catch Tim's attention. "Yeah," Tim asked looking up. "Go home," Konner said looking directly in Tim's eyes. Tim broke eye contact immediately, "I can't," he whispered. "Whatever you did short of hitting Abby can be worked out," Konner said supportively, "Besides not seeing her is killing you." Tim nodded he couldn't argue that, he missed his baby terribly; he then let out a great sigh, "I feel for him Kon," Tim admitted, "I did everything you told me not to," Konner closed his eye pinching the bridge of his nose.

One of the things that Konner had been afraid of when Tim had told him that Jason and Tim were going to raise Abby together was that sex/love/hate relations between the two would screw it up. He had warned Tim not to fall for Jason, to not let old feelings he had, had when he was younger screw with his head, and to never have sex with him, it would make things weird and that was the last thing any of them needed. But Konner had known, he should've just told that all to a wall.

"Tim, you didn't just fall in love with him," Konner said as if explaining something to a young child. Confusion cluttered Tim's face. "Tim, you fell for Jason Todd when you were eight years old watching his twelve year old self fly through the air. When Jason died you mourned him like you had lost the greatest love of all time, you became Robin because of him. And you began to lust after him when he came back. Cause let's admit it, if Jason Todd is nothing else he's really pretty to look at," Konner said grinning and Tim chuckled. "So tell me what happened," Konner said and Tim did. From being taken by Joker to the night of great sex with Jason to waking up and realizing that he had possibly just screwed up the best thing in his life. "So you left him there, like some one night stand," Konner said incredulously. Tim's forehead hit the table, "Don't say it like that. I feel bad enough, I panicked, all I could think is that it would never work out, I was too broken, he was too broken, and all we were going end up doing is hurting Abby," Tim said looking at his best friend. "Tim, go home, stop being a pussy and go home. You've never run from a challenge before and I'm not going to let you now. Go home, and hope that Jason forgives you from running out on him and Abs," Konner said standing up. Konner was right, Jason had every right to kick Tim out and say that he was done with him. He'd done the one thing that he had promised to never do, he'd run.

"You'll be home late Master Jason," Alfred asked as Jason held Abby over his shoulder to burp her as Ray stood in the corner in full gear making faces at her. "No, we should be back around three or four," Jason said listening as Abby giggled, "Ray stop she needs to burp." Ray smiled, "Don't be jealous, you'll always be her daddy, I'm just her favorite, ain't that right Lil' Red. Can we say Roy, Ra…Ra," Jason chuckled, "Keep that up and she'll start call you Ray," Roy smiled, "I'd be okay with that as long as she says it before she says Dick, cause I'm her favorite uncle," Jason just smiled as he handed he baby to Alfred. "You can keep her at Wayne Manor tonight if it gets too late," Jason said. "Not necessary Master Jason," Jason nodded heading for the Hole as Roy followed behind him.

"So which of our personalities are we tonight? Red Hood: Red Robin: Phoenix," Ray said. Jason sighed, "Don't start Roy." "I'm just saying I don't know why you bother covering for his ass. He left you, he left you and he left Abby," Roy said annoyed. Roy's opinion of Tim had never been a secret to Jason, he hadn't trusted the young man but since Tim had left Roy's opinion had hit rock bottom. "He didn't leave Roy, I chased him off. Tim woke up and realized what a fucking mistake he had a made and that he was too good for the likes of me and he ran. If you don't want to go I got this Roy," Jason said. He really didn't, but he wasn't in the mood to listen if Roy was just going to bag on Tim all night. "Nah, I got your back bro," Roy said. Jason gave him his grateful face.

It was a face that Roy was seeing more and more often. It was hard on Jason being a single parent, but he was doing a good job at it. Abby was never alone, she was always the picture of happiness, and even when it was early on in Tim's absence and Abby did nothing but cry Jason had never lost his calm with her. "Hey," Roy said as Jason came out in Red Robin's uniform, "you're doing a good job; I know you don't hear that enough, but you are." Roy said moving to Jason's Ducati motorcycle while Jason moved to Tim's. "Thanks," was all Jason said before activating his com, "Red Robin to Nightwing." "Nightwing here Little Wing," Dick voice chirped thru the link. "Arsenal and I are leaving now, we'll circle Arkham and head south and meet you in the east quadrant." Jason said. "See you there, Nightwing out." Dick said. With a rev of the engines Red Robin and Arsenal shot out of the lair unaware of the eyes watching them.

The same eyes grew large as he Alfred appeared on the scream of the computer, "Master Timothy, do come out of the shadows," the butler said. Tim could hear Abby laughing in the background. "Since you are home sir I do believe that you can come and get your child and care for her," Tim numbly nodded as Alfred switched off the camera on his end. "How does he always know," Tim muttered to himself.

Tim sat at the computer, he'd spent the night holding Abby, who had been so gleeful when Tim had went to Wayne Manor to retrieve her, and listening to the patrol of his family. Part of him felt guilty that he hadn't been out there with him but he couldn't bring himself to let go of Abby now that she was in his arms. The roar of matching Ducati engines announced Jason and Roy's returned. Tim tensed, he had heard Roy's less the flattering words about him, though he couldn't blame the archer.

"I'm just saying Jay, he's sexy has hell. And you know he'd give it up," Roy said. "I'm not chasing after Kit, Roy," Jason said pulling the gloves off. "Chase who said chase, the guy has made it clear you say the word and he's on all fours," Roy says with a grin. "And don't give me this crap about how he's not your type. He screams your type, smart, sexy, and snark to give out in pairs." Roy said. Jason just shook his head pulling off the cowl, "Yeah, I'll admit he's pretty much perfect, and he's got style, I'll give him that, but no Roy, not now." "Then what about Selina, she's hot, like dangerously hot, and you'd have a good time," Roy said with a chuckle. "No Roy, Selina Kyle isn't hot, Selina Kyle is like a mother to me. When Bruce took me in he and Selina were actually seriously dating," Jason said annoyed. "That didn't stop you with Talia," Roy pointed out. "Talia was pit insanity, Selina, is just creepy," Jason said fake shuddering. "Not to mention she tends to call Jay, Kitten when she thinks they're alone," Tim said standing on the platform above them holding Abby. "Speaking of cats bringing in things," Roy said coolly, "looks like they brought you a rat Jay."

Jason sighs, "You're back," Tim nods. Jason looks at Roy, "You mind taking Abby and putting her to bed while we talk," Jason asks. Roy nods moving up the stairs taking the sleeping infant for Tim. "You don't deserve him, he's better then you and for what it's worth, I hope he chooses the cat," Roy says cruelly. Tim can't help but feel his heart clutch at the idea that Jason might have moved on without him, that what they had done had been just a moment of passion. "Don't mind him, he's, well, he's Roy," Jason said moving to remove the cape.

Tim took the moment to observe Jason; he looked more tired than Tim remembered. But still, Jason was the most beautiful man Tim had ever seen. "How were the Kent's," Jason asks trying to be polite. "Konner called me a pussy," Tim said with a grin and the faltered, "I'm sorry," Tim started but Jason held his hand up.

"I don't wanna hear it Tim. I get it, you woke up and saw a mess about to happen and you ran, and I don't wanna hear your I'm sorry, cause I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry it happened, I'm sorry it scared you and I'm sorry you ran, but I liked making love to you and I'm not going to apologies for it. But it was a moment Tim and now it's gone. It took me a long time to figure out why you would run like that but now I get it. You think it's a mistake and that's your business, so I hope the last month has been useful on getting your head on straight cause I need you to understand what I'm about to say. And listen well, cause I want to make sure you hear this Tim. If you ever run out on Abby again, I don't care what happens or happened between us, if you ever run out on our daughter again, she will not be here when you get back, understand? This was you're one freebie no more," Jason said his voice becoming ice the closer it got to the end. Tim nodded, "Yeah I get it," Tim said.

Jason let out a sigh and leaned against the railing continuing, "I can't help you not be your parents if you're not here Tim. And what you did, the running, it's what they would've done, don't be them." Tim felt cold water run through his veins as he was reminded of the promised that he and Jason had made to each other, the promise that Tim had broken. All Tim could do was nod and hope that he could somehow build Jason's trust again.

"Abby was at Wayne Manor," Tim asked a question in his voice. "Yeah, she stays there's some night when patrol runs long. Bruce set up a room for her and she gets to see JT and Damien whenever she wants. Bruce and Dick have been helping a lot over the last couple of weeks. Bruce offered to get a nanny for me, but with everything going on, I thought about offering it to Sandra, who you'll need to suck up to," Jason said with a ruffle smile. Tim grimaced; the day care worker would demand to know what had pulled Tim away for so long, "Where does she think I've been?" Tim needed to know the cover story Jason had concocted for Wayne Enterprises. "They all think you're working on a special project for the government," Jason explained. Tim nodded with a chuckle, "Joys of Research and Development." The two shared a friendly smile and Tim couldn't help himself, "So Kit?" "Uh, Selina's new pet," Jason explained.

"It's a cat?"

"More like a cat-lad," Jason elaborated. "A boy," Tim asked, "He's about your age, Selina knows how to pick 'em that's for sure," Jason chuckled getting lost in a memory or two. "You're? Are you and him," Tim asks, "We talk; hang out, play chase when needed. He knows about Abby but hasn't been exposed yet. Too soon," Jason said. Tim didn't know if Jason was trying to comfort him or protect himself. "I'm gonna hit the showers, I'd avoid Roy for a while, you know how he is and run the other way if you see Kori, she's pissed as hell at you," Jason advised. Tim nodded, "Thanks for the heads up." Jason chuckle, "Oh no, it's just delaying the inevitable, she'll corner you eventually and you'll need to do some fast talking to get out of it." Jason turned heading towards and stopped, his head turning just enough so that he was sure Jason still had Tim's attention, "Seriously Tim, you do it again and we won't be here when you get back." Tim nodded and watched Jason walk away.

Sighing Tim sat down at the computer console, he'd almost lost his entire family to his own cowardice, and he'd lost his opportunity with Jason for sure, for now on it would be a question of what might have been. Turning towards the computer Tim spoke, "Computer, show me everything you have on the thief known as Kit." The computer came alive loading an entire file that Tim immediately opened. Running his fingers in an enlargement movement the image of a young man the approximate same age and build as Tim with blond hair and emerald eyes expanded. He was beautiful and playful, and the few videos of Jason and Kit interacting had Tim seeing what Roy saw. Kit was perfect for Jason, smart, sassy, sexy, and not afraid to chase after Jason. Kit had told Jason exactly what he wanted to do to Jason, and what he wanted Jason to do to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim sat stewing at the console, Jason was out with the Outlaws and Kit on a Sting for Batman, he had mentioned that questionable decisions would need to be made and Jason refused to let Tim go. Jason had volunteered the Outlaws and upon finding out that Kit had an in with the certain boss that they needed to see agreed to let the jewel thief help.

Abby sat in her crib playing quietly unaware of her father's duress. After the last few months thing had settled down at the Drake-Todd home. Tim took Abby to daycare Monday, Wednesday, and every other Friday. Jason kept her Tuesdays, when she and her dad would go with Grandpa Alfred to play chess in Gotham Park, and Thursday where they would meet Dick and JT at Dick's gymnastics studio. It was there that Abby had taken her first steps and even learned how to do a front roll.

Both things Tim had missed much to his disappointment, though Jason had had the fore thought to get video of the events on his phone.

Tim and Jason were friends, partners, they would sit up together talking about Abby, their family and friends, Jason had even mentioned that he had started studying Psychology for amusement. But Jason went out of his way to make sure that there were no romantic undertones. Lights were always on; Tim and Jason always sat with distances between them or at least Abby.

Tim sighed again, he couldn't blame Jason. He was simply reacting to Tim's own actions six months ago. No, Tim couldn't blame Jason for protecting himself, and their daughter. But Tim could admit he missed how it used to be. When Jason and Abby would visit his work brining lunch or when Jason would let Tim watch him dance and sing to Abby to put her to sleep in the wee hours of the morning after they picked her up for Wayne Manor.

Tim leaned back in the chair, he didn't like any part of Jason's plan tonight. Mostly because of two incredibly difficult things for Tim: one, it relied heavily on Kit-Kat getting them in the club and two, Tim was required to monitor from the cave and send back up if needed. Currently the team was supposed to be on radio silence while they got into place.

"Arsenal to Hole," Roy's voice came through the blue tooth, "We gotta come up with a better name," Tim muttered, "Red here Arsenal, you in place," Tim asked. "Ya, but I got weirdness back here," Roy said quietly. "Report," Tim heard Jason say sharply. Tim knew that if any part of this sounded bad he'd pull his team. "Stand by I'm trying to get a better look," Roy muttered. Tim could hear him moving around. "Tim, take the lead and watch him, we're about to go in and I'm gonna have to mute," Jason ordered. Tim sat up and began hacking the camera around the club. "I'm on it," Tim said knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Within seconds ten monitors came to life. One on the front door of the club, one on the back, two on either ends of the club's dance floor, one in an employee hallway, one on the manger's door, one on each of the three bars, and one that showed the alley. Tim began to scan through each camera trying to find anything suspicious but his attention was pulled towards the cameras on the dance floor. Jason and Kit had just walked out on it. Tim had to adjust his legs as pressure grew below his belt. Jason looked amazing, vintage jeans that hugged his ass and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest. His onyx hair moved with the turn of his head and shined in the light, while his teal eyes were sharp. Kit was dressed to catch attention, skin tight red jeans and a white crew neck ribbed sweater that was probably a size small if you asked Tim. Out of the two, Tim had problems pulling his eyes from Jason.

"Hey Tim, you seeing this," Roy's voice broken Tim's camera stalking, and reminded him what he was supposed to be doing. It was then that the extremely large person at the manager's door came into view. "Jason, Roy, Kori, get out of there," Tim ordered. "What's, going on," Roy said, Tim could hear him moving, "Jason get out of there," Tim ordered again. He could see that Jason was torn, "Tell us what's going on Bird," Roy order, "It's Suzie Su, she's in the back with," Tim never got a chance to finish the sentence. Chaos broke out as the sound of rapid gun fire filled the air.

Tim could only watch helplessly as Jason returned the gunfire and Kit disappeared, out to save his own skin. Roy, Arsenal, had run inside to get help Jason get out but had been ambushed upon entering. Tim could hear himself yelling Kori's name but a scan threw the video had shown that Kori had been taken out earlier in the sting; the entire thing had been a set up, for the Outlaws.

"So do we know where they are now," Dick asked as he watched his younger brother pace. "No, they had Kori and Roy, Jason surrendered and was loaded into a van with the others. I should have been there," Tim said sitting down his head falling into his hands. "And then we would be looking for both you and Jason, Abs would have been a devastated," dick pointed out. "Yeah well, we don't find Jay and I'll be a nervous wreck," Tim snapped. Dick looked at his younger brother sympathetically. "It'll be okay Tim, we'll find him," Dick said resting his hand on Tim's shoulder, "But I think we're going to need some help." Dick reached to the computer hitting the Titan Tower transistors button.

Quickly Cassie's face appeared on the screen, "Dick! Tim! We're all ready for Abs B-day next week. Remember 2 pm at," Cassie said babbling on about her niece's birthday. "Cassie," Tim said trying to interrupt her only for Cassie to ignore him, "…and there will be red and yellow balloons and make sure she's wearing the…" "Cassie," Dick said hoping to derail her train of thought, "Oh, and make sure Jason wears something nice, not a tux," Cassie continued, "Cassie," Tim yelled which caught the wonder girl's attention. "What? I'm explaining your daughter's," Cassie said obviously annoyed by the constant interruptions, "He's gone," Tim said seriously. Dick watched as Cassie's face grew grave, "Are we talking gone like you did six months ago, or are we talking," Cassie asked, "Suzie Su's got him. Revenge gone Cas," Tim explained. "Then guess we better go get him back," Cassie said. "We're on our way," Dick said ending the transmission. "Red and yellow balloons," Dick's eyebrow rose. "She and M'gann have been planning this for months, don't ask me," Tim shook his head.

Tim hated New York City, it was loud and busy, not that Gotham wasn't, but New York was loud in a different way or maybe because Tim had trained to ignore Gotham's noise. He snuck across the roof top of the warehouse, hearing Cassie behind him. "Did you find them yet," Tim heard Dick through his ear piece. "Not yet, but Talia said he was here." "Do you trust her," Dick asked, "No, but she wants Jason as much as everyone else, she'll help me find him so that she can take him back one day," Tim stated.

Tim had put aside his pride and better judgment calling the one person who would be able to locate Jason Todd within hours, Talia al Ghul. To say the meeting had gone badly was an understatement. Talia had made reference to knowing that Tim would leave again and when he did Talia would be there to save her little phoenix from himself. Together they would raise the al Ghul family to higher standards, one that would topple the Bats. Jason would become the better savior of Gotham and together they with the league of Assassins would bring peace to the world through an iron fist.

Tim looked through the skylight and felt his fist tighten, he should have known. "Come now Hoodie, the Boss just want what's his," the guy says sliding the long dagger into Jason's thigh enjoying his cry of pain. Jason gasps a couple of times getting air into his lungs. "He can want it all, I ain't got the girl, and I don't know where she is. That's the point of giving her over to those that can protect her," Jason responds back looking at the guy. There's the sound of fleshing hitting flesh as Jason's head snaps to the right. "She's got the boss' kid," the man yells. "You mean the baby he forced on her, no she doesn't. The system got that honor," Jason grins. Tim can't help but cringe, he taught Jason that trick, ever need to protect a young child, send them into the system, they'll get lost. Through his ear piece Tim hears Dick, "KF and Superboy have located Arsenal and Star," Cassie answers, "We've got Hood, he's pretty bad off though we're gonna need back up." Tim cringes again as the guy stabs Jason again says, "Oops, think I nicked the other lung, it'll match the nicked artery." And Tim knows he can't wait any long as Jason's head start to lull from one side to the other. "Red," Cassie yells as Tim crashes through the skylight.

"I'd yell at you for being reckless, but I think I'll save my breath," Dick says as he walks in the Hole's infirmary. "I couldn't, Abs," Tim tries to find an explanation as he sits next to Jason's unmoving body listening to the breathing machine and heart monitor. Tim feel's Dick's hand on his shoulder: "Don't worry little brother, I get it." "I can't lose him, Dick. Abby can't, I don't know how to do this without him," Tim tries hard to hide the sob. "You won't have to Tim, you heard Lesile, 48 hours and he'll be out of the woods," Dick said with a squeeze. "Abby, can you," Tim starts before Dick interrupts, "She's already at the manor with Kori."

"Anyone tell you, your partner is a dumb ass," Tim looks up at Roy Harper as he enters the infirmary. He looks no worse for wear, his arm is bandaged and there are stiches in his forehead. "Nah knew that already didn't have to tell me, he just cares too much," Tim answers back. Roy sits in the chair on Jason's other side. "How bad," Roy asks. "Both lungs were cut, femoral arty was sliced, several cracked and broken ribs, he'll be out of commission at least three months," Tim explains. "Which for him will be three weeks," Roy snarks. "Not if I have a say in it," Tim sits back. "So it'll be five, you can't control him Tim," Roy looks at Tim. "No I can't, but I can remind him of his daughter," Tim says studying his partner's face.

"You're a dumbass too Tim," Roy says. Tim's head jerks up to listen to the archer. "You shouldn't have been out there Tim. Not with Jason already out, someone has to be there for her, you're all she has, what happens if something happens to you and Jason. Where does she go, what does she do without her dads," Roy says harshly. Tim can tell this has been weighing on the archer for a while, "The fight you and Jason had at the last mission, that's what it was about wasn't it," Tim asks referring to the Outlaws mission about two months ago in Germany. "He's impulsive, doesn't think about her when we're working, and we always take the worst, most dangerous jobs. He's a dad now, a partner, he needs to think about these things," Roy sighs.

"You don't think he has," Tim asks before continuing, " He does it cause he knows Abby's taken care of. If something happens to us we've picked two of best people we could think of as godparents to raise her, we've got money set aside that she won't have to work a day in her life. She's got an extended family that would die to protect her. All Jay does is worry about her future and her happiness," Tim says with a new understanding. "Well, her happiness isn't the only one he worries about," Roy says with a smirk. Tim refuses to let himself think on Roy's comment. "You said she has godparents, who, Dick and Cassie," Roy asks. Tim laughs thinking of the heated debate that he and Jason had over Abby's godparents. "No, we wanted a good balance, Bab's in her godmother," Tim says with a smile, "and you."

Tim can see the surprise in the archer's face, "Me? But, but, Dick, Bruce," roy stutters. "Dick is her uncle and Bruce her grandfather, but do you really think Jason would let anyone but his best friend raise Abby, you know how we want her raised. You watch us raise her. Plus Jason has some less the legal friends and some, well, colorful friends," Tim trips over his words trying to explain. "You mean, Babs and I are neutral, Jason has some criminal friends that I know and am okay with, and some superhero friends that Babs is on good terms with," Roy offers. Tim smiles and nods, "We're not idiots Roy; we know that Talia or Ra's will make a move eventually. If they take her, some illegal choices will need to be made to get her back. I don't want to worry if Bruce or Dick will be able to make those, you and Babs, you'll do the dirty work. I know it," Tim says. "Score one for less the rigid morality. Thanks Tim, I promise, I'll be the best," Roy says with a smile. "I never question that Roy," Tim says returning the smile.

It's late when movement catches Tim's attention. Looking up Tim grabs the edges of his seat to stop himself from launching himself at the blond. Kittredge Harris, Kit-Kat, stands in the doorway to the infirmary. "Get out," Tim is able to growl out. Kit raises both of his hands, "I just heard and came to check on him. I didn't know it would go down like that," Kit offers. "But you knew enough to save your own skin. You left him there," Tim yells standing. "Hell yeah I got out of there! You and Jay need to remember I'm not a hero. I never claimed to be one, never wanted to be one," Kit snapped back, "That doesn't mean I don't care about him, even like him," Kit says gliding up next to Jason's prone body.

"He's a damnable fool, needs to go back to his old ways when he looked out for himself and no one else," Kit says quietly. "If you think that then you don't know him at all. He was miserable and alone," Tim snarls. "And do you, do you know him. You ran out on him, like everyone important in his life. He can't tell what you want, or if he can depend on you," Kit snaps. "Jason knows I've said sorry a hundred time for that," Tim defends. "You said sorry for leaving Abby, you've never apologized for leaving Jason. Making him feel like he wasn't' worthy of the great Timothy Drake and the more that you don't talk about it or what you blew and it haunts him. It makes it impossible for him to move on," Kit says coldly. Tim hesitates, that was twice in a week that someone he thought of as bad has pointed out his own abuse of Jason Todd. What did he want from Jason, from them? "At least with me he knows I want him, I don't want to change him, I just want him to look at me and not wonder if he's thinking about you," Kit says then turns to leave, "Tell him to call me when he's up, I'll come back to check on him."

A groan from the bed awoke Tim. Two days ago the breathing tube had been removed from Jason and the drugs that were keeping him under were removed. "Tim," Jason croaked. "Hey, hey, hey, don't move, I'm here," Tim says standing so that he's in Jason's line of eye. "Hey," Jason says with a small smile, "Hey yourself," Tim replies back. "You're a dumb ass, and scared the crap out of me," Tim says taking Jason's hand and squeezing it. "I call it keeping things interesting," Jason chuckles then cringes from the pain in his ribs. "Whatever, you just want all the attention," Tim says with a smile. "Abby," Jason asks. "With Alfred, I think he mentioned something about the park," Tim explains. Jason closes his eyes with a sigh. "Rest, Jay, we'll talk about everything when you're stronger," Tim says. "You won't leave," Jason asks sounding much like a scared child. "I'll be here when you wake up," Tim promises squeezing Jason's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes. Things had been fairly quiet given that it was Gotham, there had been no major diabolical plans to defeat, even the Justice League had been able to take a minor breather. This meant three things to Tim, more time with Abby, more sleep for him, and more time spent in his Wayne Enterprises' office.

Tim glances down at the fiscal report for the Wayne Foundation when he heard Jason and Jess, his administrative assistant, voice through the door. "Is he in there," Jason said sharply, "Of course just let me buzz," Jess offered, "Don't bother I'm not giving him an option on talking to me," Jason snapped and slammed through the door.

"What are you doing with these," Jason yells slamming the file onto Tim's desk at Wayne Enterprises. Tim jerks back shocked at the rage, which hasn't been directed at him for so long he had almost forgotten what it was like. Jason Todd stands looking at his partner the anger evident on his face. Jason still recovering from injuries at the hands of a gangster's torture that happened several weeks ago; for most he looks perfectly healthy, but Tim can see the strain that standing is causing him.

"Sit down before you collapse you idiot," Tim snaps pulling the files that Jason threw on his desk. Oh, is all Tim can think, yeah he probably does want to know why Tim has all his medical files, from when he was Robin, to after he was resurrected.

"And how did you get Talia's files on me," Jason asks slumping in the chair in front of Tim's desk. "I stole them when I was working with Ra's during the Spider issue. I knew I was going to blow his system, I wanted those files for when you were ready to look at them," Tim explains. "Why do you have then," Jason asks. Tim can see he's much calmer now. "Because I want to bring you back to life," Tim answers closing the files handing them back. "What," Jason says in shock.

"Jason, Abby turns five in four years, she'll start Kindergarten, and I want you to be able to walk her to school. I want the teacher to refer to you as Abby's father, not her bodyguard. I want you to be able to go parent teacher conferences and games, chaperone dances and trips," Tim explains. Jason raises his eyebrow at Tim, "Fine, I want you to at least have the option to saw no," Tim sighes. He leaves out the other plans he has once Jason is "alive" again. "I thought that's why we have the story of me being her bodyguard," Jason says shrugging his shoulders. He had resigned himself into not being able to do the things other dads got to do.

"You're not her bodyguard, you're her father, and you deserve that title. I want things for you Jay; I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to do all the things you never got to do," Tim says motioning for Jason to move towards the couch in the office. It hurt to see Jason hesitate but then follow sitting with a good amount of space between the two former Robins, "I've done most of the work already, I was going to talk to you later this year about it but, since you went snooping," Tim said with a smirk. "Abby was about to start coloring on them when I was doing some research in the office," Jason explains.

Tim has to laugh, outed by his own daughter's artistic nature. "Bruce and I have most of it figured out," Tim started, "Bruce knew about this," Jason asks. Tim levels an annoyed look at Jason. Jason rolls his eyes waving his hand for Tim to continue. "Bruce is going to state that you were kidnapped instead of killed and brutally beat repeatedly. That you somehow managed to escape till you collapsed, and were brought to the hospital. You stayed a John Doe for several months until a nurse came across an article that talked about you and how you were killed mysteriously. She noticed that the hospital's John Doe and Jason Todd looked similar and contacted Bruce. He went to check it out and found you in a vegetative state. With the advances in stem cell research we realized that a child would be the only way you would get those, I wanted a child so that's what we did. I got a child and you got the stem cells. Not long after the procedure you woke up and together we've been rebuilding your life in secret," Tim explained leaning back.

"And you think that story is going to work? What about the "body" that Bruce buried," Jason laugh, "and who's the nurse, Abby is a test tube baby, seriously Tim."

"Tim shrugs, "We're the Waynes. We're known for our eccentricities. The body was an unfortunate homeless person who was caught in the blast. There was much left so we never did an autopsy, Bruce in his grief just assumed," Tim pauses as Jason cringes knowing that it was true, "And the nurse was just starting out, trying to find her nitch, Mia Dearden," Tim gives a smirk to his partner. "You really think you and Bruce can pull this off," Jason asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "Damn straight, in fact, things have already started to be leaked. You took you GED about two months ago, Vicky Vale should be finding the scores any time now," Tim smiles. "I can, I'm alive, seriously," Jason asks. "Yeah Jay, you'll have your life back," Tim says reaching across the spans and squeezing Jason's hand.

"Mr. Todd is there any resentment towards your brother Timothy," Vicky Vale was true to form as Tim expected. It has taken about six weeks since Jason's rescue but she had been the one to find Jason Todd's GED test and traced it back to one of Bruce's credit cards. She found the false employment records for Mia Dearden, adoptive daughter to Oliver Queen, one of Bruce's oldest friends. Mia had done a beautiful job at her interview stating that she recognized Jason from the magazine that had covered his death and the few times they had met at events. Bruce and Tim had created a false stem cell research facility that was now a real one in California.

"Tim isn't my brother Ms. Vale. He's Bruce's ward and really an emancipated minor; we're an alternative family if you will. I harbor no ill will towards Tim or Bruce, and I happen to love my daughter Abby. Tim smiled, he had to admit Marcy Grains, their public relations head had out done herself. Jason look amazing in his dove gray suit and teal tie and her coaching was getting him through the interview extremely smoothly. "Marcy's going to ask for a raise after this," Tim heard Bruce mutter to him. Tim smiled, "And we're going to give it to her, this couldn't have gone better." Tim looked at Bruce and could see the pride in his eyes as Jason announced that he was going to finish the adoption process that he and Bruce had started when he was young. "I know I'm adult now, but for Bruce and I, that's unfinished business, I want to be his son." Jason said looking past Vicky to Bruce.

"So now that you're alive Jaybird, have any plans," Dick asked. Dinner tonight was a family event; Bruce had even involved Selina Kyle after having heard that Jason thought of her as a second mother. "He probably wants to mooch off father's fortune since he never got the chance like you Grayson," Damien snarked from where he was feeding Abby. "What's mooch mean," JT asked from his position between Jason and Dick. "It's what Damien does every day kiddo," Dick said with a grin, "Since I doubt he could afford that new bike in the garage on his allowance." Damien shot him a dirty look as the family laughed. "Have you thought of going to work at Wayne Enterprises," Selina asked taking a sip of wine with a motherly smile.

She had been honored when Bruce had invited her, "You were the closest thing he's had to a mother since his adoptive mother died Selina, I want you to have a chance to get that back."

"I was thinking I might try college, over the last couple months I've been picking up psychology books and books on counseling, I have first-hand experience in that, I don't know, help someone. Or maybe working with the Wayne Foundation to help disadvantaged youth, I'm not an idiot. Ollie got to Mia late, if Bruce hadn't found me when he did, her story would probably had been mine, Mia and I have talked about opening a free clinic specifically targeted at, at-risk youth," Jason said pushing food around the plate. He waited for the cracks and sarcasm to come.

"I think that's a great idea Jason," Selina said with a bright smile. Jason jerked his head up his eyes meaning Selina's sky blue ones. "Really," he asked turning his head towards Bruce. Bruce nodded, "I can't think of anyone who would fight harder for those kids," Bruce said. "You could apply for one of the internships the Neon Knights have," Tim offered. "I think that would be cheating wouldn't it," Jason asked looking skeptical. "No way, Tam basically runs it now not me. She'll give you hell, trust me she won't care what your last name is," Tim said with a smile. "And she knows about us so that will be a little easier," Dick helped. "I'll think on it," Jason said with a smile.

"I should also warn you that Vicky Vale asked when the ball to announce your return in," Bruce said with a chuckle. "Ahhh, no, no balls, or parties," Jason said. It was well known of Jason's distaste for the social aspect of the Wayne family. "Come on Jaybird, think of the pretty girls in the pretty dress, all pining for you," Dick said with a grin. "I wouldn't poke too much, since the announcement that your raising you son the girl are waiting for you to pick someone to be a mama to your handsome little man," Selina said with a knowing smile. Dick sputtered, "What, I'm not ready, JT, he makes things easy on me." "Calm down Grayson, she was just pointing out that you're announcement to raise my nephew has women believing that you're ready to settle down. Most do not realize what a man-child you are. Unless they're name is Barbara Gordon, and she knows better," Damien snarked. Jason laughed at Dick's discomfort. It was rare that someone got the better of Dick.

Later that night Jason sat in his office that he shared with Tim looking over Gotham Universities online classes. He wasn't ready to sit in class for an hour and have a professor drone on at him. "Find anything interesting," Tim asked leaning against the door jam. "Yeah, turns out someone has already gotten me accepted to Gotham U and Met U and mysteriously I already have all my basics," Jason said with a laugh. Tim smiled moving across the room to sit on Jason's desk. Jason couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Tim looked good; it was one of Jason's favorite looks on his ebony hair partner. Jeans that fit in all the right places and a tshirt that teased with that delicious collarbone of his, the sleeves tight enough to show his muscle arms but short enough that with certain movements a sliver of skin could be seen where his t-shirt and jeans met. Jason often referred to it as his Abercrombie model look.

"I just wanted you to have an easy time there, you're due for some easy," Tim said with a smile. Jason turned his body towards Tim and grinned, "I think we're both due for some easy time." Jason then frowns as Tim's face grew serious, "But I have to warn you of something Jay," Tim said. "Hey whatever it is we'll handle it," Jason said resting his hand on Tim's knee.

Tim gave him a wicked smile, "Oh I don't know how you'll handle this Jay but I'm putting you on notice. Tell Kit to find another playmate and Talia that this Oedipus Rex love affair she has with you will end, cause I'm done screwing around. I made a huge mistake six month ago when I left you after having the best sex of my life with man I've been in love with since I was nine and it won't happen again. I know I hurt you, and it's going to take a while for me to prove that you can trust me Jay, but I'm patient, I can wait. But I don't share what I consider mine, and you are most definitely mine. You love me, I know you do, I heard you that night. And I screwed up, that won't happen again. But I know right now all you hear are words, so I'm going to prove it to you Jason. And when you're ready, when you trust me enough to let me have your heart again, we're going to have another amazing night and I'll brand you mine forever and make you forget everyone else. And if those two or anyone else tries to get in my way, they'll understand why I was considered the most dangerous Robin." Tim leaned down while simultaneously pulling Jason up by his jacket labels and kissed him. And he let Jason feel his passion, his fire, the fire that he so often covered by the cool, ice prince, shell. Releasing Jason's mouth enjoying the new tint of Jason's lips as they bruised, "I just thought I should warn you, I'll let you get back to choosing classes and while I go feed our daughter," Tim said leaving.

Jason sat dumbstruck in his chair, all that he could think to himself was, "I'm in so much trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't usually do these but I needed to get a couple of pieces of information out there. First, a huge apology for the delay, my computer crashed and ate this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Originally it was going to be "and they all lived happily ever after," but that's not fun. So this is part 1 of a trilogy. Second, on my biography page, yes I know there's no biography yet maybe over winter break, you'll find a poll, let me know who you'd like to see JT's mom as. Last, I need a beta so bad. I'm horrible about editing my own stuff, my professors don't even like for me to edit my papers. If are one or know one please let me know. Enjoy the last chapter in Red Vega._

"That's not yours Kit put it back," Kit swung around quickly. Standing behind him looking bored was the Red Robin. "Don't you have a diaper to change," Kit snarked turning back to the second large emerald that sat in the glass class. "I said put it back Kit," Red snarled. "Or what you're going to call Hood on me," Kit hissed turning around forgetting the twin to the emerald in his pouch. "I don't need Phoenix here to make you give it back; but he is why I'm here," Red said coming to a crouch waiting for Kit to make his move.

Kit debated for a moment before jumping for the roof. As much as he was curious as to what the bird was up to he wanted his emerald more. Movement out of the corner of Kit's eye was the only warning before to feet planted themselves in his back forcing him to the ground. Rolling to his back, Kit found Red Robin standing over him. Grabbing the vigilante's foot Kit rolled his body up off of his shoulder pulling Red's feet out from under him. Red Robin landed with an oof before jumping back up and back into an attack crouch.

"Wow, so the birdie has bite," Kit snarked. "This birdie has more than bite," Red said with a snarl. "At least now I can see, what Jason sees in you," Kit said standing suddenly catching Tim off guard. "You're hot when you're mad." Red Robin can't help the eye brow rise, of the things that he had expected; Kit complimenting him wasn't on the list.

"But, the problem is you're poison," Kit says with a cruel smirk. "You're going to ruin it, cause that's your cycle, meet someone great, have them fall for you, screw it up, run away, come back, and it's never the same," Kit said sounding board as he sits himself up on the ledge of the building. Red Robin feels his hands clench into fist. He refuses to believe that, he won't ruin it this time. "Isn't that what you did to Batman and Robin, the Titans, Superboy, you kill everyone you love," Kit hisses at Red Robin. It's the last sentence send Red Robin, no, sends Tim Drake, launching himself at the cat-burglar.

The two go crashing down onto one of the lower roofs. Tim swings at Kit and Kit taking his fair share of swing but when it ends its Red Robin standing, Kit on his back looking up, the pressure of Red Robin's boot in Kit's neck. "Let me make this clear to you, Jason is off limits for anything but friendship. He loves me, I will win his trust back, and you will not get in my way or I will have you back on the streets begging for scraps do I make myself clear," Red Robin snarls. "He's not yours yet bird boy and when he finds out about this," Kit starts to threaten, "I'll tell you, like I told him, get in my way and you'll find out why I'm considered the most dangerous Robin after all I hear there's more than one way to skin a cat, care to find out."

The early afternoon light made the weather perfect to sit outside for lunch, "He did what," Roy yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," Jason grumbled. "No, no, he did what," Roy repeated. They sat outside the coffee shop, Abby sitting a high chair as she ate her snack. "Seriously, He laid it down like that, he wasn't going to give you a choice that you were his," Roy asked. Jason nodded, "And what did you think at the time," Roy asked. "After I was over the shock of the entire scene; it was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen," Jason said with a smirk and Roy spit out his coffee. "So are you two," Roy asked, "No. We're not anything, Tim's just putting me on notice that he wants back in the running," Jason said with a smile.

"So it's true that the little bird made his move finally," a sultry male voice said as a blond hair, emerald eyed young man sat down in the vacant seat across from Jason. "Kit, you look, vex," Jason said with a smirk. "I had a little run in with your birdie after we met up last night," Kit said pouting. "Oh and what did my birdie tell you," Jason asked, he couldn't help the amused sound. "He told me to back off, that you were his and he did like sharing his toys. And he was very mean to me," Kit said pouting. Roy could help but burst out laughing. "Oh Jason, you're in so much trouble." But Roy's laughter died down when he saw the concerned face of his best friend. "What's up," Roy asked. "If he sought Kit out, is he going to seek out Talia," Jason said half to himself and half to Roy. "Jay, she's, he wouldn't," Roy started. "Wouldn't he, it's Tim, when he wants he can be more reckless then me. And sorry Kit, Talia is a whole different level then you. He strikes at her, she doesn't pout about it, she'll strike back." Jason knew he would have to talk to Tim, he would need to know.

"Mr. Todd," Jason had to bite back the groan. Isabelle Hart was the socialite daughter of Raymond Hard of Hart Industries. She had been trying to catch Dick's attention and now had apparently moved onto Jason realizing that there was less competition. The lovely dark haired young woman sat down in the last empty seat with the three men. "Izzy," Jason said with the grin of a practice socialite. "Lord Jason, no one's called me Izzy since I was 12, it's refreshing," Isabelle said with a fake laugh. "Well seeing as he hasn't seen you since he was what Jay, you were 14 when you were kidnapped, that would make sense," Jason snarked at the girl. Beside her godfather Abby laughed at Isabelle's face. "That's no way to talk to a lady Roy," Kit scolded. "Isabelle Hart, may I introduce Roy Harper ward of Oliver Queen and Kittredge Harris, Selina Kyle's nephew," Jason said introducing his friends. Jason could almost see her eyes lit up at the names that were dropped. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ollie and my father go way back, I'm surprised I've never seen you before Mr. Harper," Isabelle said. "Probably due to my drug problem, Ollie doesn't really let me out of my cage too much," Roy shrugged; Jason covered his mouth to cover the laugh/cough at the deb's surprised look.

"Oh I don't know Roy never bother us," a fourth voice said with a smirk. Jason had to hide his surprise at Tim standing beside him dressed in a black suit and blue tie. "Mr. Drake," Isabelle said with a flirtatious smile. "Let me make this easy for all of us both, Isabelle, Ray's dating a princess, Kit is bored with you, and Jason has only been back six weeks, so if you could possibly wait a little more time before you start dropping your panties and spreading your legs in hopes of trapping a Wayne family member we'd appreciate it. Good-bye," Tim said cruelly.

Isabelle look offended and shocked all at the same time as she stood and stormed out. Tim sat calmly down ignoring the surprised faces of Ray and Kit while Jason simply looked annoyed. "Think you could have handled that better Tim," Jason said looking at his partner. "I told you Jason, I'm done screwing around, Isabelle Hart doesn't stand a chance against me, and I just didn't want to have to mess with her. It's obviously going to be hard enough to get rid of this one," Tim said nodding towards Kit. "Guys, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Tim alone," Jason said towards Kit and Roy. "Yea, sure, see you two at home, want me to take Abby," Roy asked. Jason shook his head and watched his friends leave.

Tim leafed through the menu as Jason watched, "Listen baby bird, I heard you last night," Jason said taking Tim's hand making sure he had his attention, "But shit like that ain't gonna do you any good. It's not you first off. So you can out bitch Kit, not what I find incredibly sexy about you baby bird," Jason said with a grin. "So you do think I'm sexy, tell me Mr. Todd, what's the sexiest thing about me," Tim said with a grin that stole Jason's breath. "Beyond your confidence, eyes, smiled, ass, and snark? Abby, you get a whole lot of points because of Abby," Jason said starting with a grin ending in a quiet whispered. Tim squeezed Jason's hand, "Let's have lunch with our daughter," Tim said with a smile as the waiter came closer.

Tim smiled as he leaned against the door way watching Jason sit in the rocker their daughter looking up at him with her wide sapphire eyes as he told her a story.

"So then the prince came riding up on his bike and was like, I'll save you, and the princess looked at him like he was crazy and snarked back, 'I got this," and she proceeded to kick the evil queen's butt with her bad ass ninja moves that her daddy and Shiva had taught her and defeated the wicked queen. Afterwards the prince looked at Snow White and asked if she wanted to get married and she was like 'hell no, I need a bad ass to hang with and you're a sucker and then went off adventuring with her team of friend the Red Jerk and Star Princess and they had bad ass adventures. But she always remembered to check in with her dads and check her lines so her Uncle Wing wouldn't come stalk her and break into her apartment to check them himself. The end," Jason said with a satisfied grin.

Tim clapped and laughed, "Something tells me that's not exactly how Snow White goes but the general idea is there." "Hey, no sorry girlie, whiney, fairytales for our girl, cause she's gonna be a bad ass," Jason said raising Abby above his head making the toddler laugh. "Well it's time for our bad ass baby to go to bed," Tim said smiling walking over running a hand over Abby head and leaning over to kiss her cheek. Jason laughing pulling Abby to his chest, "We got your dad to say bad ass." Jason handed Tim, Abby before moving to check the windows and set the extra security for the room. Jason smiled and watched as Tim got their daughter ready for bed.

Tim hummed quietly pulling off the pink dress that Kori had given Abby and moved to the bathroom where Jason had drawn the baby her bath. Tim handed Abby to Jason and went about doing the second check of all the security while Jason bathed their daughter. Soon she was tucked into her crib her eyes dropping sleepily as Tim handed Abby her bed and whispered, "Lumos," a gift from Zatanna, The bear gave off a soft, warm glow. The two quietly stole out of the room and closed the door.

"You going out tonight," Tim asked as Jason and he walked towards the main staircase. "Nah, Bruce said he, Dick, and Damien have got it tonight. He'll need us Friday though," Jason muttered. "How are the class choices going," Tim asked. "Think I narrowed now what I'm taking. Couple of counseling classes, abnormal psychology," Jason said with a smirk. Tim can't help but chuckle, "However will you do the research for it." Tim paused for a minute, "I don't, I mean if you don't have other plans," Jason smiles and grabs Tim's hand, "You wanna watch a movie with me baby bird?" Tim smiles at him gratefully.

It's late and the movie ended about half an hour ago but neither of the two men had moved from their comfortable spot. Jason lies on the couch slowly breathing tasting the scent that is a mix of Kevlar, cinnamon, and spearmint, something that he was introduced to on his and Tim's only night together. On his chest lays Tim, his eyes open but he bring himself from moving, the steady thumps of Jason's heart is too hypnotizing.

Finally Tim blinks and moves to look at Jason, "There are so many things I want to say and do right now," Tim admits. Jason looks confused, so Tim continues, "I want to kiss you, and I want to know if my memory is just exaggerating or do you really taste like the wind when I fly through Gotham. I wanna undress you and make you call out my name as I do things that I've been imagining since I was fourteen and you came back from the grave. I knew I was going to be in so much trouble, I had fantasized about you when you were Robin and now there I was as Robin and you hated me but all I could think about is wanting to know your taste and the sound of your voice when it was happy. I want you to forgive me for being so stupid and running from something that I've wanted all my life and being so afraid that I'm poison and going to slowly kill this dream I had been living it."

Tim can feel Jason's hand cart through his hair, "But mostly I want to say I'm sorry. Not just for running out on Abby, on our family. But for making you feel like you weren't worthy, that I was just another person who had thought you weren't worthy of them, of being with them. It's not true, you're worth so much Jason, and you are such an amazing man. That anyone who got lucky enough to know you be your friend, your partner, your lover, they would thank their lucky stars," Tim says reaching up to cup Jason's cheek. "I'm so sorry I made you ever doubt that. You're worth ten of me; I've always been the replacement."

Jason's fingers came up to Tim's lips, "That's my name for you, and it became your name because I was angry, hurt, and confused. I didn't understand, no one had ever loved me, the one person who had come close had died of an overdose but I had been her whole world. I didn't understand that a parent, a real parent, can love more than one child. There's more than enough room for the heart to love multiple people. I didn't understand that, that just because Bruce loved you, was proud of you, didn't mean he didn't love me anymore. It caused problems between Dick and me, and then it caused problems between me and you. I'm glad Dick figured it out, that he was able to be your big brother," Jason said with a smile. "And I do love you Tim, I love that you're incredibly brave and strong. That you don't give up on anything or anyone; that you're loyal to a fault and want to help everyone. I love that you hum when you get Abby ready for bed and it's always the same song," Jason smiled at Tim's confusion, "Georgia on my Mind, Ray Charles, the song I was singing the night you caught me in Bruce's nursery."

"You knew I was there?"

"I didn't care; Abby was my whole world at that point. Nothing would, or will, drag me away from her," Jason said with a shrug. "Like I said I do love you Tim, but right now, for this time, can we just be this, whatever it is, partners, parents, Jason and Tim, I promise no one will take the position of significant other," Jason asked. "On the agreement that I get to take you on dates, real dates; I don't care what the newspaper say, I don't care if we're seen or if the board kicks me out. I want you to know I'm not ashamed of you, Jason. I want the world to know I have this amazing partner, that is the epitome of the phoenix story," Tim negotiated. Jason nodded as Tim laid his head back down. "Does this mean I have to move," Tim asked quietly, "No, I think it's okay if we're," Jason tried to grasp for the world, "Snuggling," Tim offered and Jason groaned, "Just don't tell Dick that, he'll be an octopus if he finds out." Tim laughed and closed his eyes, yeah; he could handle being a snuggling partner for now.

"Okay the plan," Tim stating packing his briefcase while Jason sat at the table with his coffee and textbook and Roy feed Abby. "We have a plan," Roy snarked. Tim growled as Jason looked up, "Don't antagonize him, Roy. He's gotta meet with the board today and they wanna rundown of Wayne Enterprise's R&D." Tim looked up in surprise, "Hey I listen, just cause my head is in a textbook when you're talking doesn't mean I'm not multi-tasking," Jason said defending himself. Tim smiled at his partner, and then continued his thought.

"You'll keep Abs until your class in which you'll drop her off to Sandra at W.E. from there Dick's gonna pick her up around 2:30ish and keep her till Damien gets out at 3:30 when he'll pick her up and bring her back here where you will be Roy till either Jay or I get home," Tim instructed. "From there we're supposed to meet the family around 6:30 for dinner. The party will start around 8 for Abby's 2nd birthday party and her 1st Wayne family society party," Tim says the end part with faux excitement making Abby giggle. "Alfred has your tux at the Manor, and yes you will be wearing a tux, as will Roy he just doesn't know it. Star even agreed to wear those special contacts that make her eyes look human," Tim said with a grin. "The orangeness can be explained away by too much tanning and being a redhead," Roy snarked to Abby, "Us gingers are so abused Lil' Red." "Stop calling her that, she's gonna think that's her name the way everyone refers to her," Tim groaned kissing Abby on her head and then walked over to Jason kissing him, "Good luck on your psych test today," Tim said with a smirk. Jason just raised an eyebrow, "You're not the only one who can multitask." Tim walked out of the room and when the main door closed Roy looked at his best friend.

"Still no title," Roy asked. "Don't start Roy, I told you, were partners, we don't wanna title it, or put pressure on it, we just wanna raise our daughter and be happy," Jason said going back to his textbook. "Partners that kiss, snuggle, share responsibilities, raise a daughter, and pay bills, but don't have sex Abby, I don't know kinda sounds like they're married to me don't you think," Roy said looking as if Abby was about to launch into her own opinion. "Please don't corrupt my baby's mind," Jason said getting up and putting his coffee cup into the sink. "Oh I don't know, with you and Tim as her parents I think she's already corrupted, I'm just developing it," Roy said with a smirk. Jason rolled his eyes and headed up stairs to his room.

Roy had a point, thought Jason was loathed to admit that. He and Tim had been partners since their agreement a little under ten months ago. One more than one occasion they had spent their nights off snuggled together on a couch reading or watching a movie. When Jason had to study Tim made sure that Abby was a disturbance or would sit and quiz Jason on the subject. They had even went to kissing before they left, a physical manifestation of their deep partnership as Damien had rationalized it on morning after witnessing it. None of it bother Jason, except the fact that Roy might be right. Maybe it was time to give it a title. Jason would think more on it later, but for now he had a Psych test in an hour to get ready for.

"Selina, you look lovely as always," Jason said as Selina Kyle came into the lounge, a red A-line gown her blond hair swept up in a French twist. "And you look so handsome, Armani looks good on you," Selina said hugging Jason, she had taken her position as his 2nd mother to heart and would often worry about him or take him to lunch and chat about Abby. "How's Kit," Jason asked. The young cat burglar had recently decided to do a trip around Europe to do some training from some of Selina's old mentors. "Last I heard he was enjoying the gypsy life in Romania," Selina said with a smirk, "I'm sure he'll drop in at some point." "Cats and landing on their feet and all," Jason said with a nod taking a bottle of wine and offering to pour Selina a glass.

"So where's the lady of the hour," Selina asked looking around for Abby. It was rare that Abby wasn't with Jason or Tim, "If you can see the giant blue cupcake sitting on Bab's lap that would be my daughter," Jason said with a laugh. "Oh my, who dressed her," Selina said covering her mouth in a laugh, "That would be her Aunt Kori, I've never seen so many ruffles in my life," Jason grinned. But he had to admit his daughter looked beautiful in the sapphire halter neckline with beaded collar and bodice the ruffled layered short skirt poofed out remind Jason of a cupcake. "I think Kori, Zan, and Cassie are thinking about entering her in beauty pageants," Jason said with a laugh. "That would be quiet the team to compete with," Tim said coming up behind him already holding his own glass of champagne as other guest began to fill the Wayne Manor ballroom.

The night progressed on with smiles and laughter as the gifts for the Wayne heiress were piled high, discussion of the right schools, beauty pageants, and debutante balls were had by people that Jason despised. Soon Jason found himself in one of the studies Abby sitting on the floor playing, stripped of the dress. Tim slide open the door and smiled at the two, "I wondered where you two were hiding." He sat down next to Jason as Abby toddled around the room in nothing but her diaper. "What a picture for the Gotham Gazette," Tim said well naturedly as he leaned against Jason's side. "That monstrosity was making her chafe and being handed around was starting to hurt her baby body," Jason defended. Tim smiled kissing Jason's cheek, "You're a good dad to save her." Abby toddled over to the two before climbing into Jason's lap and yawning. "Oops, looks like someone's ready for bed, she'll start to become fussy soon," Jason said. Abby's nature was to be a good and flexible baby, but when she became tired she was a tiny grizzle bear. "Let's get her candles blown out and then you two can make your escape," Tim said taking Abby and began dressing her again.

The crowd was singing the birthday song, unaware of the danger surrounding them. The Wayne family stood on the platform, Jason and Tim on either side of the birthday girl who was standing on a chair. Behind her Dick held onto JT who had fallen asleep at some point despite his insistence that seven years old meant he should stay up late. Beside him holding JT's hand was Barbara Gordon and behind her Bruce and Selina stood beaming at their adopted sons. Damien stood off the right of Tim trying to look like he wasn't enjoying the party but there were times when he looked at his niece and nephew that the smile would slide on his face. "Blow hard princess," Tim said as Abby leaned over like her daddy showed her and began blowing the candle in the shape of a 2. The room clapped loudly and cheered for the toddler, as the clapping began to die down one set of hands stayed loud as the crowd parted and too Tim and Jason's horror stood Talia Al Ghul with about 50 of her ninja's behind her.

"That was very good Vega," Talia said with a cruel smile. Tim scooped Abby up shielding her from the woman. "Don't make this harder than it has to be Timothy. These nice people of Gotham don't stand a chance against my ninjas if you don't hand her to me," Talia said holding out her hands for Abby. Jason got between Talia and his family, "Leave Talia," Jason said coldly. Talia moved closer and with a gesture several of the ninja's grabbed bystanders holding them at sword point. "Give her to me phoenix or I will have my men kill them all," Talia said coldly. "Talia," Bruce said moving closer to his sons Selina not far behind but both stop at the snarl that formed on Talia's face at the two daring to be in the same room together.

"Don't Jason," Tim said quietly grasping Jason's bicep. He could tell his partner was about to take a swing at the assassin. Tim moved slowly from behind Jason, "Do this Talia and the gloves come off. I will dismantle everything that you and your father have built and then I will make you suffer in ways you haven't thought of yet," Tim warned. Talia moved to the younger man taking the toddler out of his arms. For her part Abby became distraught at no longer being in her dad's arms her wails making her displeasure known. Talia quickly handed the crying toddler to a ninja who stole out of the room towards what sounded like a helicopter coming closer.

"If you hurt her Talia, the pain I will inflict on you," Jason warned. "Hurt, don't you remember my beloved phoenix; she'll become my greatest weapon. The Red Vega, the falling star of the Wayne family," Talia said leaning in to press her lips to Jason as she spoke only loud enough for Tim and Jason to hear, "Besides, you wouldn't want her brother to be lonely would you?" Tim could feel his heart pick up and Jason tense next to him. Talia pulled away and walked towards the window that the ninjas had broken and were making their escape from.

The room had exploded in activity, but Jason and Tim stood stalk still grasping each other's hand, their daughter, gone, taken right out of their arms. Bruce ushered them both into a private study and locked the door. Several the superhero community were already there but looking at the bats they knew they were not wanted. This would be handled by family, the most they could do was take care of Gotham in their absence. Kori and Roy stood in one corner seething, Dick looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be panicked for his niece or relived that Talia hadn't taken his son as well. Bruce stood with Selina waiting for the explosion from Jason and Tim while Damien sat quietly waiting for orders.

"The Outlaws are going after her, and we're not playing by your rules Bruce," Jason said, "I know I said no killing, but this is my daughter, I won't leave her in that insane," but Bruce interrupted him. "Jason, I can't, I can't condone killing, but I understand, the desire, the need. You'll still have a home when you bring your daughter back." Jason nodded curtly then turned to Tim, "Don't even think about leaving me," Tim said coldly, "Tim, what were gonna do," Jason started. "She's got them Jason, my babies, in that hell-hole, she'll twist them, and turn them to monsters, I won't allow it, they won't become me. Talia has no idea what she's done, she's going to learn why I'm called the Dangerous Robin," Tim said looking Jason in the eyes. Jason nodded, "We leave in two hours, Red X." Jason, the Outlaws, and Tim left the room. The family stood looking at each other, unsure whether to follow the group. No one notice a missing member and wouldn't till the morning. "Did Tim say, babies," Barbara said quietly.


End file.
